This will never end
by Midea
Summary: "Who fought here?" She asked after a while. One of the ANBU appeared in front of her. "We don't know who the enemy was, but we think they encountered one of our jounins" the hawk-masked man reported. - Set after the end of the war. Kakashi-centric, but mostly everyone else will appear too. Some more than others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

**this is my first Naruto-fanfiction. I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I'm writing it. I hope you like it. Oh, and I have to say: English isn't my own language so I hope you forgive me if I make any mistakes. I try to make them as minimal as possible.**

Chapter 1

The war was over and the Shinobi Alliance of the Five Great Nations split and went home to their own countries. In the end peace returned to the world.

In the land of fire (also known as Hi no Kuni), surrounded by trees, was the village Konohagakure. The residents were still rebuilding their village from the destruction of Pain, the former leader of Akatsuki, when the remaining shinobi returned. Families hugged their beloved or mourned their losses. Many shinobi never returned or were severely injured.

At one end of the village, near the great stone-faces, stood a blonde woman in her office and watched the crowded streets of Konoha. Her pretty face showed a grim and thoughtful expression. She too mourned the fallen. But she knew that they were lucky. This war could have ended worse. She had expected a much longer list of dead shinobi. The woman sighed and turned to her desk. She didn't look forward to the paperwork in front of her. This was the part of her job she disliked the most. Maybe it was time for a change in command. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps outside of her office. The sound grew louder and ended with a bang as someone threw the door open.

"Tsunade-sama!" A dark-haired woman shouted. She was clearly the running person, as she was a little short on breath. "What is it, Shizune?", Tsunade asked and glared at her aide. "The ANBU found something strange outside the village", Shizune reported, still gasping for air. Tsunade raised her brow in question. She knew that Shizune went outside of Konoha today, looking for herbs. This must be something important, if she interrupted her search. "There are signs of a recent fight" Shizune reported once again. Tsunade continued to stare at her. This doesn't sounded that important. Sure, it wasn't good if there were still fights, but no reason to be that shocked. "I know it isn't that disturbing, giving the circumstances of a war. But it is the battle ground what concerned me. It looks...really strange" the medic-nin said, obviously out of words. With a sigh Tsunade stepped forward. "Fine. Show me" she said to her aide and rushed out of her office and the building.

It took the two kunoichi 15 minutes to reach the area Shizune spoke off. At the sight of the battle ground Tsunade could understand the problems Shizune had to describe it. There was a perfect circle with a diameter of six meters (give it or take it). The inside of the circle was burned black, just disturbed from fine white lines. It looked a bit like a Rin'negan in her opinion. The trees in the area were peppered with kunai and shuriken and burned as well. Between the trees were several bodies with slight burn marks. They each wore the same uniform: black trousers, black sandals, black shirts, black vests and black hitai-ate with the same symbol that they could see on the ground. She counted 10 but suspected that there were a much higher count in the fight. Tsunade couldn't see any Konoha-shinobi nearby, except the few ANBU, who remained in the shadows. "Who fought here?" She asked after a while. One of the ANBU appeared in front of her. "We don't know who the enemy was, but we think they encountered one of our jounins" the hawk-masked man reported. Tsunade frowned at those words. This jounin must be quite extraordinary to put up such a fight. And the careful chosen words of the ANBU made it quite clear that he knew, who this jounin was. She too had a clear suspicion. But she needed a confirmation of her guess. "Who?" She asked, staring in the holes of the mask. "We think it was Kakashi-senpai" Hawk confirmed her suspicion. "How's that?" "We found a few things that didn't belong to one of those" he waved at the corpses. "One was a hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha" He showed it to her. But it was hard to guess to whom it belonged since it was the standard forehead-protector without any personalization. "The second was this bag" Hawk gave her one of the small bags that many shinobi wore at their hips. This item was standard-manufactured as well. Since the outside couldn't tell her anything of the owner she opened it. The content was more than proof of the owner. Along kunai, shuriken, scrolls and other ninja-items, there were some editions of the 'Icha Icha Paradise' Kakashi loved so much. The Hokage closed her eyes and lowered her head. She couldn't believe that one of her best shinobi survived this war just to end captured by some unknown shinboi. Since no one found his body it was the most possible scenario.

Tsunade spun around her heels and faced the worried-looking Shizune. "Shizune!" Tsunade barked at her aide. "I need a list of every available shinobi fit for a rescue party! Someone with tracking-ability would be best!" "Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune quickly answered and rushed away.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Half an hour later Shizune appeared with the list. Tsunade scanned it and searched for the best members. She was pleased, that Shizune picked just shinobi which had both, the necessary skill and motivation, to do this job.

"I want Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Maito Gai, Sai, Yamato and Sakura Haruno!" The blonde listed. It was necessary to have both, tracking and fighting skill and this group had both. And a medical ninja, just in case, was good as well. Since this shinboi known each other (mostly) for years, good teamwork was guaranteed too.

Shizune was almost outside of the office, when Tsunade spoke again. "And send for Naruto too" she ordered. The younger woman gave a slight nod and vanished. To not send Naruto was out of question. He would hear of it, sooner or later, and would running off to rescue his sensei.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Oblivious of the trouble of his sensei Naruto sat in the Ichiraku Imbiss and ate his beloved ramen. Next to him were his teammates Sakura and Sai, eating as well (although in a much slower pace). "Don't eat that fast, Naruto!" The girl shouted. "You're spilling half of your soup at us!" The boy slurped his noodles down and looked apologetically at Sakura. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. It wasn't my intention. But the ramen is soooo good!" Sakura glared angrily at him but dropped the topic. It was useless to get in the way of the blondes favorite food. Just in that moment an ANBU popped out of nowhere behind the three friends. "What is it, ANBU-san?" Sai, the last of the three asked. He was used to this habit of ANBU-members since he was once one of them. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai. You three report immediately to the Hokage" he said and puffed away. The three teenagers shared confused glances and went to the Hokage-office. The order of the ANBU was very vague. The only reason for that could only mean a serious matter.

Five minutes later they arrived in the office. To their surprise they weren't the only one Tsunade-sama summoned. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gai and Yamato were already inside, waiting for them. "Close the door behind you, Sakura" Tsunade ordered. Sakura obeyed and was surprised to see the ANBU from before (based on the mask) put several private seals around the office. Her eyes switched to her shishou and was worried to see the concern in the older woman's face. "You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura saw Tsunade closing her eyes for a brief moment before she took a deep breath. "A few hours before, there was a fight outside the village. We don't know who the enemy is, but they fought with at least on of our own. Since we found no Konoha-shinobi at the battle scene, we think they captured their opponent and took him with them" she explained to the silent ninjas.

"Who was this shinobi, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked and feared to hear the name of someone dear to her. Looking into the eyes of her teacher she knew she was right. "Kakashi Hatake" Tsunade said finally. A great silence of shock settled in the room and soon was broken of a loud "WHAT?" Coming from Naruto. "I want you to form a rescue party. Find out where he is and, if possible, bring him back!" The Hokage ordered and looked then at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, you will be the team leader." "Yes, Hokage-sama" came the answer and one after the other leaved the room. Sakura could see Naruto trembling and hurried after them.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Outside the building Shikamaru ordered them to grab their tools and be at the main gates half an hour later.

Naruto rushed to his home just the moment Shikamaru finished his speech. He needed just a few minutes to grab his things and was twenty minutes too early. In front of the gates he walked circles into the ground, waiting for the others. His impatience grew bigger and bigger every minute. He couldn't stand to loose Kakashi-sensei. His anger against the unknown enemy reached his maximum the moment everyone else arrived. "Great! You're here! Finally!" He yelled at his friends. "Let's go and save Kakashi-sensei!" He was nearly gone when Yamato stopped him. "Stop, Naruto. Have I to remind you that you're not the team leader? Shikamaru is" Yamato said with a sigh. "But we have no time!" Naruto tried to argue but returned to the meeting point. "I know that, Naruto. But first we have to check the battleground" Shikamaru explained. "It is five minutes to the west. We decide our strategy after we were there. Let's go." With that said he left with the others in his wake.

A couple of minutes later they reached their first destination and Naruto looked around. He could see the ten dead bodies lying around a strange circle. Helplessly he waited for Shikamaru to finish his thoughts. The lazy boy stood in front of the circle and looked at everything, trying to make sense of it. The others stood at the edge of the scene and tried to not disturb the genius.

Minutes later Shikamaru stepped to them, finally coming to a conclusion. "First I think the enemy attacked with a large group since Kakashi-sensei is one of the best shinobi in the world and assuming that there are ten dead shinobi. But I don't think that that much entered our boundaries. I presume it was some sort of summoning jutsu. Secondly I think their strength was high chuunin to jounin level. And Last: I have to agree with the ANBU: they took Kakashi-sensei alive. To make such a big fuss just to kill someone isn't logically." No one was surprised to hear that Shikmararu learned so much in just a few minutes (well, except for Naruto but that isn't a surprise either). "Next thing is our battle formation: Kiba you will lead us. You and Akamaru have to find the track the enemy left behind. Or better yet, follow the scent of Kakashi-sensei since you're probably more accustomed to him" Shikamaru ordered and earned a nod and a bark of them. "Next are myself and Gai-sensei. Gai to counterattack every assault quickly and myself to give some extra orders to Kiba and Akamaru." Gai gave his trademark thump up just as expected. "The next in line are Naruto, Sakura and Sai. The mission of the two boys is to guard Sakura. Since she is our medic it is necessary that she stay alive and unscratched as long as possible in case Kakashi-sensei is severely injured." Narutos answer was a loud "Yosh!" Filled with determination. The other two just gave slight nods. "Hinata and Yamato will take the rear, guarding our back. Hinata's Byakugan will help with that." Another two nods later Shikamaru was satisfied and they started their hunt.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Two hours later the group was still on its way. Every now and then they found new tracks, some real and some fake to confuse them in hope they loose the trail. But none of them worked. The nose of the two in front were also that good to found every trap on their way. But with every passing minute, the groups impatience grew larger. Especially that of Naruto. But he remained at his position instead of rushing forward. In the end he learned that lesson, even though it took years. He now knows that he could Kakashi-sensei endanger greatly if he just run in the enemies territory.

Another two hours later Kiba signaled them to stop. They landed on the ground and waited for an explanation. "I think we arrived at our final destination" he whispered. "There's a cave in front of us and Kakashi-sensei's scent leads into it." "Good. Our next step is to find out what is in there" Shikmaru answered. He turned to face the Hyuuga-girl. "Hinata, use your Byakugan to look into it." "Of course" she said, the voice firm. After the war she lost her uncertainty nearly completely. Activating her bloodline limit she stared towards the cave. "It's difficult to find out much. The cave is heavily jammed" she said a few minutes later. "I'm sorry." "No need for it. It still tell us something" Shikamaru shrugged her apology off. "And that is?" Sakura asked curiously. "That we are probably in the right place. There would be no reason to guard this place if it's just a simple storage" he explained. "But it isn't good if we just guess, we have to know for sure. It would be useless to storm in there and then found nothing." "And what should we do? Even Hinata's Byakugan is no help!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I know that, Naruto. That's the reason it is time for your tracking ability." And this words Narutos face lightened up. "Yosh! I'll need just a moment!" He yelled, switching into bijuu-mode. With his eyes closed he tried to feel his sensei. Right to his words a few seconds later he opened his eyes, showing an unfaltering expression. "He's in there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain. It was the first thing Kakashi felt when he woke up. Slowly opening his eyes he tried to get a look at his surroundings. He found himself in a mid-sized room with nearly nothing in it. A light bulb dangled from the ceiling above him. Trying to look behind him he wanted to sit up but learned that he was unable to do it. His wrists and ankles were fastened to a table in the middle of the room. Even his head was strapped to it and the only thing he could look at was the wall in front of him. Searching for a way to escape he missed the sound of the door.

"So you're awake. Finally" a bored sounding voice said, startling the jounin. Kakashi's eyes jerked to his right. A man in his fifties came into his vision. He wore a white lab coat and hold a clipboard in his hands. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked and was confused. His voice sounded really strange. "Hmm, hmm...You don't have to know that. You're just a test subject" the man said. "Although I have to admit you are the perfect test subject for our purpose." He was scribbling something on his clipboard but Kakashi paid no attention. He was shocked by the words of the stranger. A test subject? "What do you mean? I am nobodies test subject!" He growled, glaring angrily at the man. "Sure you are. And now shut up. I have to think" the man answered absently. Kakashi wanted to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. The stranger was rather startled too, so Kakashi assumed that this hat nothing to do with their 'research' The man quickly left the room, leaving Kakashi still strapped to the table.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"What happened?" The scientist asked one of his comrades? "It's the Kyuubi! It is rampaging outside!" The shinobi answered. "What? But that means that they found us!" The scientist yelled fearfully. "It was your job to left no track behind. And you failed miserably! Do something about it!" Gulping, the other man nodded and ran outside, his comrades in tow. Spinning around the scientist returned to his lab. They needed to move this facility and to destroy everything they couldn't took with them. Shoving his research material in boxes he hurried from one end to the minutes later he grabbed a syringe with an anesthetic. Their test subject had to come with them. And to prevent the subject fussing around he would put it to sleep. Leaving his lab behind after ordering his assistants to move his things away, he stepped into the examining lab where they held their captive. Rounding the table he froze immediately at the sight of it and cursed inwardly. He shouldn't have left the test subject alone.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

_Right after Naruto discovered Kakashi's location_

"Good. Now we have to find a way to rescue him" Shikamaru said, already thinking about the best way to do so. "Hinata, are there some hidden entrances or natural weaknesses in the cave?" He asked the shy kunoichi. Activating her Byakugan again she searched for another way in. "There is a second entrance about 500 meters north. But it looked like it is used a lot. I don't think we can enter without being discovered" She reported. "300 meters away, at the north-west side of the hill, the cave is quite near to the outside. Maybe we could make there an entrance by force. It is just a storage room by the looks of it." "Okay, that is our way in. But we need a distraction to do so. Naruto, you and Gai-sensei will try to enter at the main entrance. Make it look as if Kurama breaks loose" he ordered the two. There was no way he let this two loudly shinobi enter a sneaking-mission. The both of them gave their standard answers. Satisfied he turned to Sai. "You and I will go to the second entrance and try a more silent way to enter. But we should show us really soon. This will be the second distraction. Meanwhile Yamato, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura: make an entrance and search for Kakashi. Try to find him fast and leave immediately after making sure he can be safely moved." Everyone nodded their approval and left to their destination.

Gai laid his hand at Naruto's shoulder and said: "Let's begin, Naruto. The mission of the rescue of my eternal rival!" "Yosh! Bushy-Eyebrow-sensei!" Naruto replied, running already at the entrance. Gai, for once being smart, yelled after him: "Stop, Naruto! They will discover us!" "Don't try to stop me! I will safe Kakashi-sensei, no matter what!" With this words he began to glow and just a moment later the boy wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a giant nine-tailed fox, using his tails to destroy as much as possible. Shinobi left the cave and attacked the fox in hope to push it away from the cave.

_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

At the second entrance, Shikamaru and Sai tried to sneak into the enemies base but were soon discovered. Shikamaru was pleased how smoothly this operation went. He could hear Naruto from the main entrance and he even thought hearing Gai yelling his dynamic entry. Since the two distractions were working so well he hoped the true sneaking-mission went well as well. Suddenly one of the enemies appeared in front of him and he stopped worrying about the others and fight back. He was glad that he doesn't have to face too many opponents.

_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

"This is he place" Hinata whispered after they arrived at the location to enter. "Good. I will make an entrance" Yamato whispered back ad stepped in front of the earth wall. Creating one of his mokuton-jutsus he broke through the earth and they stepped into the cave. Like Hinata said before it was a storage room. "We have to find Kakashi quickly. We shouldn't waste the distraction of the others." They could still hear the fight the fighting-squad of their group hold outside, although muffled by the earth. "Kiba, can you make out the place Kakashi's being hold?" "Yes. It's this way" Kiba answered and started moving.

_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

Kakashi heard the door close and had to admit that he was a bit scared. Strapped to a table, unable to move and no clue what happened to him he had no other option than to wait for something to happen. To distract himself he checked himself. He had earned many scratches and bruises all over his body but nothing too serious. But that was no surprise if they wanted to use him as a test subject. He still had no idea what made him so special for their research. While he thought about it he noticed the headache he had and mused he had a concussion. Closing his eyes he drifted back into unconsciousness. He wasn't aware of the rescue party that entered his room five minutes later, gasping at the shock of their sight.

_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

"What did they do to him?" Sakura asked after they found Kakashi. "Is this really Kakashi-sensei?" "I think so. Can he be moved, Sakura?" Yamato asked. Snapping out of her shocked state Sakura started to check Kakashi for serious injuries. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru stand somewhere behind, looking bewildered as well. "I think it is safe to move him" Sakura reported after a few minutes, find nothing but minor scratches and bruises. "They wanted him alive so it was to be expected" Yamato responded and started to unfasten Kakashi's bonds. A moment later, Kakashi was free and Yamato swung him on his back. During the whole procedure Kakashi didn't stir. Running back the same way they came in they hurried to left this place. Since this cave was a maze it was good to have Kiba with them. He and Akamaru followed their scent back until they were back in the storage room. They were really lucky to not run into an enemy. But they are probably busy with Naruto and the others. Maybe it never hit them once that there was a third party in this rescue mission. They do not even consider it necessary to set up a guard in front of Kakashi's prison.

"Before we get out I want you to check if there is something in our way, Hinata" Yamato ordered, crouched against the wall. "Understood." A few minutes later Hinata said it was safe to leave. "How are we to inform the others that our mission was a success and that they can retreat?" Sakura asked Yamato. "I talked to Shikamaru about that before we separated. We could use a signal fire. But the enemy could easily guess what it means. So we thought about a more natural signal." He explained. The three younger nodded in agreement. "Akamaru. Can you howl like a wolf?" Yamato asked the nin-dog. Instead of a barked answer Akamaru lifted his head and howled, imitating a wolf so perfectly that it gave them goose bumps.

_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

Shikamaru heard Akamaru's howl and smiled satisfied. They had Kakashi back and it was time to retreat. Sai had heard it too and the two of them jumped away, retreating in the trees and rushing to the meeting point.

_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

Gai attacked his enemies forcefully and defeated one after the other. Soon their opponents stayed back and just guarded the entrance. They assumed that they wouldn't destroy the cave since they held Kakashi captive in there. "You are such cowards!" Gai shouted, trying to provoke them. He swirled around and took some of them down with one hit. Pathetic. "Is this the best you have?" Next to him, Naruto/Kurama were still destroying their surroundings, beating every now and then an unlucky enemy. The entire time the two of them growled angrily. Gai was used to Naruto doing that, but that Kurama felt that way too was new. Before the war he wasn't friendly with any of them. But now he got quite a liking of Naruto and the one dear to him. And that included Kakashi of course. Suddenly the giant fox stopped in his attacked and his head jerked to the north. Gai listened too and heard a triumphant howl. Grinning, Gai kicked his enemy in front of him and left the battleground immediately, shouting to Naruto to do the same.

_+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

Their meeting point was five kilometers away. After everyone arrived they gathered around Kakashi and Sakura. The distraction teams were as shocked as the rescue team at first to see Kakashi in this state. Naruto was the first to found his voice again. "Sakura-chan, why does Kakashi-sensei look like a child?


	3. Chapter 3

** Prescripto13: thank you for your review(s). I hope you are still curious :-)**

Chapter 3

At Naruto's question everyone looked puzzled at the motionless and _tiny_ form of Kakashi Hatake. "I have no idea, Naruto" Sakura answered finally. "It must be something those shinobi did to him. We have to ask Tsunade-sama. Maybe she know something about this." "Sakura is right. And we are still too near to the enemy. We should return to Konoha immediately" Shikamaru added and all of them readied themselves to return home. This time it was Naruto who carried the unconscious jounin.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Tsunade nibbled at her fingernail instead of doing her paperwork. It was already dark outside and there was still no message of the rescue party. At time like this she wished Jiraiya was still alive. Maybe he was a jerk but very reliable in situations like this. But to mourn his loss wouldn't help her right now. With a frustrated sigh she returned to her desk and tried to work through another pile. She had almost half of it done when she heard footsteps nearing. Like this morning it grew louder and her door burst open. And again it was Shizune who entered.

"They're back, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune reported loudly. 'Finally' Tsunade thought and stood up. "Where are they?" She asked her aide, already rushing outside. "In the hospital" The other woman quickly hurried after the Hokage. "Any injuries?" "Nothing serious. A few scratches and bruises, but nothing to worry." "And Kakashi?" Shizune didn't answer immediately what concerned Tsunade. There must something wrong. "He earned minor scratches and bruises as well" Shizune said reluctantly. Tsunade's impatience grew bigger every second of silence and glared at her aide. In moments like that she wondered why she made her her aide. "But the enemy did something that made him shrink." Shizune added finally in a low voice. At that words Tsunade stopped. "He shrank?" "Yes, he looks like a kid right now. Not older than thirteen I would guess." The sannin narrowed her eyes and hurried to the hospital in a much faster pace. Entering the hospital the staff needed just a glimpse at the angry face of their Hokage and immediately showed her the room Kakashi was brought to.

For a hospital it was quite a big room but with all the people in there it was crowded. Tsunade stepped to the bed and looked at Kakashi. True to Shizune's word it wasn't a full grown adult that laid there. Instead she looked at a much younger Kakashi. There was no doubt that it was Kakashi. She could remember the rude brat from that time to confirm that. But how that was possible she couldn't say. Feeling everyone's stares at her she faced the rescue party. "I am glad you brought him back. No go home and rest. You can give me the report of the mission tomorrow" She said and new already that there were at least two who wanted to protest. "And I mean all of you. That includes you two too, Naruto and Sakura." True to his noisy nature Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was luckily shut up by Sakura. Tsunade could say that that girl wasn't happy either with her decision but knew it batter than to ignore her order. Sakura dragged Naruto out of the room by force. The other six already left the room. Finally alone in the room except for Shizune Tsunade started her own examination. She really found only scratches that wouldn't bother the jounin. There was a bump on the head too but it doesn't look serious. Maybe a slight concussion. Finding no reason for the de-aging she decided to wake Kakashi. Hopefully he had some answers. Laying her hand at his head she concentrated her chakra and saw him stir a moment later.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

This time Kakashi woke up without pain. Surprisingly he felt something soft beneath him. There weren't any bindings either. Trying to find out where he was now he sniffed and smelled the stinging cleanliness of a hospital. Slowly opening his eyes a white ceiling came into his blurry few. Blinking a few times, his vision became clear again, he moved his head and saw Tsunade standing at his bedside. Feeling safe he relaxed and struggled to sit up. After strapped to a table and being unconscious for who know how long made him stiff and weak. After he successfully sat upright he looked again at the Hokage and greeted her. "Yo" he said, waving with one hand. And again he was surprised how wrong his voice sounded. He frowned and tried to make sense of it and forgot Tsunade totally.

"Is that all you have to say?" The blonde asked after a short while, startling the jounin. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I am just confused" He answered honestly. "About what?" Tsunade asked and raised one of her brows. "About my voice. It sounds...differently" He explained and earned a frustrated stare. "So you don't know the reason" She sighed and confused Kakashi even more. Before he could say anything else she grabbed him at his collar and dragged him out of bed. Kakashi let out a startled yelp and stumbled after her into the bathroom. Shoving Kakashi in front of the mirror Tsunade stepped back and waited for Kakashi's reaction.

Totally shocked Kakashi stared into the mirror. His thirteen-old face stared back. No wonder his voice sounded strange. "H-how?" He asked turned around. "We don't know. I hoped you know something about it." Tsunade answered. Kakashi shook his head and replied: "No. The only thing they said to me in the short time I was awake was that I was their test subject. But they didn't told me for what. They are probably looking for a way to stay young and being immortal, like Orochimaru." "That is quite possible" Tsunade agreed and returned into the hospital room. "We try to find a way to change you back, but I am not sure if this is possible. I will send a team to the location you were found but I doubt they will find anything useful. For now you have to live with it." Kakashi nodded in agreement. This much he figured out already by himself. "Did I have to stay here?" He asked in disgust. He really hated hospitals and couldn't see a reason to stay. "Because I know you wouldn't stay, no matter what I say, you can go home. But don't leave the village. They might be coming back for you." "Understood" Kakashi replied, already grabbing his things and left through the window.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Leaving the hospital the normal way Tsunade returned to her office. There was still a lot of work on her desk. But instead of an empty office she found eight shinobi in there. "Didn't I tell you to go home and rest?" She asked and glared at them. Even Gai and Yamato ignored her orders. "But, Tsunade-o-baasama. We need to know what happened to Kakashi-sensei. There is no chance we can relax before we know!" Naruto shouted. Massaging her temples she stepped behind her desk, her hands at her hips. "Fine. This is what I know: Nothing. I do not know what happened. Kakashi do not know what happened. No one in Konoha know what happened. And I doubt we found out soon what happened. And as you see I have a lot of work to do: LEAVE!" She shouted back, her patience left for today. Gulping Naruto stepped back and trembling slightly. At this moment she reminded him of Sakura and was really terrifying. The others saw the mood the Hokage was in this moment too, bit her good night and left. Even Naruto didn't dare to say another word and left in silence. Sighing Tsunade plopped in her chair and settled her head at her desk. This was really a long day. She heard a soft clicking-sound and lifted her head. In front of her was a cup of smoking tea that Shizune made her. No she knew again why she kept her as her aide.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Unnerved from the stares the villagers gave him Kakashi hopped up to the roofs and used them as streets. Sure, a lot of them thought nothing about a young ninja walking down the streets. But some of them and many of the older shinobi knew him 17 years ago, although most of them just by sight. He doesn't want to explain anything right now so he avoided to run into anyone who knew him good enough to talk to him.

Running across the roofs was more difficulty than he thought. More than once he misjudged the distance and nearly fell down. Probably it was because his legs were shorter and he couldn't jump as far as he's used to. Another problem was, that his clothing was too big for him right now. Hopefully he found something that fit better. Reaching his apartment he entered and walked immediately into his bedroom. Stepping to his closet he searched for something to wear. Luckily he had some of his old things shoved into the back of his closet. Sometimes it proved to be good to hang on old things. Even a mask that fit him was there. Finishing changing he walked into his kitchen and cooked him some dinner. Unlike Naruto he tried to eat mostly healthy. After dinner he settled himself at his sofa and tried to read something. But he lacked at enough concentration to do so and decided to take a walk. The air was refreshing and was glad that there weren't as many people on the streets as before. After a while he found himself at the cemetery. Out of habit he walked to Rin's grave to give an update. Half an hour later he left and bumped nearly into Shikamaru. "Were you visiting Asuma?" He asked the teen after apologizing. Shikamaru nodded and they walked in silence next to another. "Thank you for rescue me today" Kakashi said eventually. "Sure." Shikamaru replied and they separated.

Feeling finally exhausted Kakashi returned home and to his bad and tried to sleep. But he needed some time to silence his thoughts enough for sleep.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

In a hidden lab far away from Konoha the occupants of it avoided the man in the middle. Since Konoha stole their test subject back the man was cursing nonstop.

"Kurai-sama? I don't understand what the problem is. I mean, the experiment was a success. The subject aged several years back" One of his assistants tried to calm the man down. "Yes, it was a success so it seems. But we do not know if there are some after effects. That's the reason why we still need it to study it. And because of the incompetence of these idiots we wasted this chance!" Kurai yelled and glared angrily at the guards. Continue muttering curses under his breath he started to plan the next steps. Firstly they needed a new subject. He would prefer #1 but he knew that it was impossible for now to get it back. It would be too guarded. Pulling out his list he scanned it for the necessary data.

**A/N: So, this was the third chapter. What do you think about it till now? I hope I could explain everything good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is already ready and since I have no time tomorrow you get two chapters in one day. **

Chapter 4

Tsunade glared at the ANBU-squad in front of her. Since Kakashi was kidnapped a week ago she had several teams looking for the enemy to arrest and find their material. But all they had found so far were deserted labs. Somehow they managed to flee before the ANBU arrived and destroy or took the material with them in time. "You're dismissed" She said to the ANBU and the four shinobi puffed away.

This whole situation got on her nerves. She wasn't able to find any clue what happened to, or better yet, how that happened to Kakashi. It wasn't like Orochimaru's technique of taking over someone else body. It was Kakashi himself who got younger. And since nobody knew how that was possible they feared that the jounin will still get younger. To their relief Kakashi doesn't show any signs of getting younger. A penny saved is a penny earned.

And even worse, Kakashi became more impatient. It wasn't that he was now thirteen again. It was that he had to stay in Konoha and was poked by the doctors that got on his nerves. Tsunade was reluctant to send him on a mission so soon but felt she had no other choice. Already sending for Team Kakashi she looked for a suitable mission.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

At the same time Team Kakashi was at training ground 3 and helped Kakashi to get used to his shorter body again. At first many of his kicks and punches missed because he thought his limbs were longer. He felt like he lost his eye again. But instead of bumping into everything he missed everything. It was really frustrating. But after nearly a week he could fight properly once again. After a quite energetic spar with Naruto the group settled under a tree for lunch. "Kakashi-sensei? Do you know when the next mission is? I'm getting bored!" Naruto asked between bites. "I have no idea, Naruto" Kakashi replied with a sigh. But he too longed for a mission. He had nothing against a holiday. But to be forced to do so and being bugged by the doctors he wished to leave the village.

After lunch Kakashi started to spar with Sai. It wasn't long after they began when one of Tsunade's assistants showed up. "Team Kakashi! Hokage-sama wants to see you" He said and left again. "Yosh!" Naruto yelled. "A mission!" "Shut up, Naruto! We don't know that! And even it is a mission, it could be a D-rank mission like walk the dog or babysitting" Sakura tried to crush her teammates hope. At this words the boy wasn't looking as forward as before. "I hope not" Naruto mumbled and followed his teammates.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Hokage-tower and entered the Hokage's office. Coming to a stop in front of her they waited for their orders. "Team Kakashi, you have a new mission. You will go to a small town a day outside of Konoha and assist the occupants of it. They were robbed by bandits recently" She explained and gave Kakashi a small scroll. "The mission rank is B. Be careful" She added, having especially Kakashi in mind. Nodding, the four left and were going to met at the main gates half an hour later. Kakashi was surprised to get a B mission. He had expected his first mission after this incident would be C. Shrugging he grabbed his tools and left to visit the memorial stone biting Obito, Rin and Sensei farewell. Deciding to be on time for once he didn't stay long and arrived a few minutes too early, surprising his team. "I never thought you would come on time for once, Sensei" Sakura said. "It happens sometimes" Kakashi shrugged and was already heading to their destination. "It is the first time we know of" Naruto said clearly disappointed that it took his Sensei over three years and deaging to do so. "Sorry" Was all Kakashi answered.

"By the way, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said casually. "Yes?" "We never knew that you was such a cute kid" She said and Kakashi sweatdropped. "Yes! And that you were tiny for your age! You look more like eleven than thirteen!" Naruto added and failed miserably to hide a smirk. "I'm still thirty, not thirteen even if I look like a teen" Kakashi answered not sure if he should be amused or upset. "But I had wondered when one of you would bring that up."

They traveled until it get dark and searched for a good camping place. Founding a small clearing they settled for the night, leaving Sai to take the first watch. Better safe than sorry.

Getting up early next morning they continued their journey after breakfast. Arriving at noon they looked for the mayor to introduce themselves. It was a small village so nobody was surprised that the mayor was already aware of their arrival. "You must be the shinobi of Konoha we send for" He greeted and introduced himself as Hiro Kaiteki. Since all four of them were young by the looks he addressed Sakura. Kakashi had expected that and stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, Kaiteki-san. I am the team leader, Kakashi Hatake" He said and bowed slightly. The mayor looked irritated that someone so young was chosen to be the team leader. And the name sounded familiar too. Not wanting to be rude he snapped out of his musings and returned the bow. "I'm glad you're here. Let me explain the situation in a more proper setting" He said and led them to the building in the center of the village. It was the largest and probably the home and working place of the mayor. They settled themselves in front of the mayors desk and waited for the mayor to start.

"The first incident was two weeks ago. In the middle of the night bandits entered our town and robbed one of our storage rooms. We heard nothing and neither did our dogs. It wasn't until noon the next day that we noticed the theft. We strengthened our night watch as response. Three days after the first theft the bandits came again, this time in the early morning. And again, we didn't notice anything. Since then, they came every two to three days and we are now running short on provisions" Kaiteki explained with a helpless expression. "We want you to find those thefts and return our property." "Did those thieves left anything behind? Something that belongs to them?" Kakashi asked after the mayor finished his speech. Kaiteki shook his head in deny. "We found nothing." Sighing, Kakashi stood up. "Then show me the storage that was robbed last. Maybe there is still some foreign scent left" He inquired. Kaiteki stood up as well and led the group to the border of the village. "This is the storage you wanted to see" He said and waited patiently. Stepping inside Kakashi looked at everything, which wasn't much. Making seals he slammed his palm to the ground and performed a summoning jutsu. Out of a puff Pakkun appeared and greeted Kakashi lazily (the two of them had a lot in common). "What can I do for you, boss?" He asked and looked up. "This storage was robbed not long ago. I want you to find the thieves." "Then I need every person of the village that was in here since then. Then I can find the other persons that were in here" Pakkun replied. Nodding in agreement Kakashi left the storage and asked the mayor for the needed persons. Ten minutes later Pakkun searched through the storage and made Kakashi happy just another minute later. "I found the right scent. It is two days old and they left in a hurry to the north" The pub said and settled himself in front of the storage house. "Good. We will follow the scent after I have informed the mayor." But there was no need to do so because Kaiteki heard everything. "I whish you luck in finding them" He said to the ninjas and the four shinobi and the dog left the village.

"How can somebody be so cruel to rob this poor village not only once but four times?" Sakura asked after a while. "I don't know. Maybe they want to proof, that they can stole from everyone anytime" Kakashi replied sadly. He wasn't happy either. This village looked really forlorn and were desperate enough to call them for help, even though they had nothing right now. "Let's find those bandits fast and give them a payback!" Naruto added and rushed after Pakkun.

For two hours they darted through the trees until they came to a stop in front of a run down hut. "The scent leads to that hut" Pakkun said and pointed at it with his nose. "Thanks, Pakkun" Kakashi said and the small dog vanished in a puff. Turning to his team Kakashi started to explain his plan. "I think the true base is underground. The hut is too small to hold all the stolen stuff. First we check the hut and eliminate every bandit we ran into. Next step is to find the goods." His teammates nodded and ran silently to the hut. Looking through the window they saw a single room with only two guard in there. He ordered Naruto and Sai to the back door, instructed them to enter in exact two minutes. The two teams entered simultaneously and defeated the two occupants quickly. Searching for a way into the underground base they soon found a hidden passage in the floor. This time their infiltration was way more carefully. Every foe they met was knocked out as fast as possible and with the least amount of noise. Up till now they encountered none who was worth for mention. Some of them were shinobi, but low chuunin level at best.

After 45 minutes they arrived in a large hall large enough to hold hundreds of people. "I think this is a bigger organization than we thought" Sai whispered. Kakashi had to agree. Since they didn't use this room as storage for the stolen goods, it must be a meeting point for the members. He spotted a group of ten people in the middle of the hall and cursed silently. He remembered them from the bingo book, some were high ranking nuke-nin. But they had no choice than to encounter them. Retreating now would mean the bandits were long gone when they return with reinforcement. He hoped he was fit for this and wished for the first time in his live they had a C-rank mission. Instead they've got a B mission that grew to an A-rank mission. He decided to make use of Naruto's unpredictability and send him first in. Followed by himself, Sai and Sakura. "Naruto. You attack first. Sai and Sakura, you will take the rear and support us" He ordered and earned concerned looks from Sai and Sakura. Naruto on the other hand was excited. And as usual he didn't wait for a command, but stormed into the room and attacked the nuke-nin. They were startled for a moment but settled themselves in a battle stand very quickly. It was obvious that they were very experienced.

Kakashi drew a kunai out of his bag and encountered three of the enemies at once. Next to him Naruto fought three as well, leaving the remaining four to Sai and Sakura. Normally he would prefer a more sneaking way to approach but the surrounding wasn't suited for that. Behind him he heard battle noise and every now and then a "Shanaroo" from Sakura and tried not to worry to much and concentrated at the enemies in front of him. They were old enough to care for themselves and clearly capable to do it. Making use of his speed he approached his opponents very fast and was able to hit them a few times. But as reaction to that they jumped back and attacked him with wide-ranged attacks from four sides. Kakashi tried to doge as much as possible but couldn't find a way out of it. Deciding to use his speed once again he gathered his chakra in his feet and jumped at the shinobi in front of him. But instead of attacking him, a flash of white light came out of him and he crashed into the wall behind his target. Shaking his head, he scrambled to his feet. This was definitely the worst time for something strange to happen.

**I want to hear your opinion so please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad I was able to find some time to finish this chapter. The last two day were really stressful (I give you an advice: never loose your wallet...).**

** Prescripto13: Thank you for reviewing again. I'm really appreciating it! About the "flash of white light": I totally agree, it is really reminding of Konoha's White Fang. This was something I've planned from the plan and I'm happy you liked it. **

Chapter 5

Confused Kakashi looked first at the wall in front of him and then back at the place he stood just a moment before. It seemed as if he had teleported to it, still in movement. But this wasn't the right moment to solve the mystery since his opponents approached again. Shoving this problem into the back of his mind he readied himself to dodge the next incoming attack. He parried the enemies sword with one of his kunai and jumped away, forming seals for a water attack. He had concentrated his chakra to the needed level when the white light started to shine again. Afraid of crashing right into another wall he released his chakra. But it didn't help and he hit yet another wall. This time it was at the far end of the hall. He cursed and whirled around to face his enemies. Thinking very quickly he looked for a solution of the problem. To use chakra-based techniques was nearly out of question now, since every time he's using it there was the possibility to unleash the white light again. He could stick with kunai but it would be difficult to fight against four at the same time. So he decided to use a weapon he hadn't used for a long time: his katana. After he left ANBU he rarely used it except for a few solo-missions but carried it always in a summoning scroll. Pulling it out he summoned it and gazed at the approaching ninja. He picked on of them out and dashed forward, holding his katana skillfully.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Naruto watched with concern how Kakashi struggled to fight properly. He was now fighting at the other end of the great room and still facing four shinobi. Naruto was angry that he couldn't help his sensei right now. He had to focus at the rest of the bandits. The battle noise had drawn the other bandits to the hall like moths to the fire and the shinobi of Konoha faced a large amount of enemies. Sure, Naruto could make kagebunshins but it was too crowded to use them properly. He thought about making only one strong doppelganger to assist Kakashi. But after forming it he found out that the bandits stood in the way. Sighing in frustration he battled more fiercely than before.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Naruto wasn't the only one who worried. Kakashi had just enough time to worry for his former students. He knew how capable they were but couldn't help it. Grabbing his sword firmly he whirled around trying to doge and attack at the same time. He had to admit that he was a bit out of practice in swordsmanship and had now a hard time. But whining wouldn't help him so he focused again at his enemies. If it came to pure strength, he wasn't the strongest one especially in his younger form. So he decided to make use of his speed and agility. Bolting between he bandits he landed one hit after the other without being hit himself. He heard them muttering curses and smiled slightly. This was like his good, old ANBU-times. Seeing that the four tried to attack from afar again he slashed more fiercely. Soon the first opponent laid defeated at the ground, a nasty gash at his back. Satisfied Kakashi faced the remaining three. But his joy came too soon. Behind him the fallen enemy pulled an exploding tag out of his pocket and activated it with his last strength. Seeing no other choice than to concentrate chakra on his feet Kakashi jumped as far and as fast as possible out of the way, even if it meant to teleport again uncontrollably. And as expected his bad luck played a role in this and he saw the next wall speeding at him. Or rather himself speeding at the wall. Skidding across the floor he tried to come to a halt. Gladly his efforts were rewarded and he stopped just a centimeter away from the wall. Sighing inwardly he turned around and saw that there wasn't anyone near at the moment. His three remaining opponents tried to figure out if he was dead or not by the looks. Wanting to make profit of it he used his free time for planning. Deciding to try to teleport on purpose he closed his eyes and searched for his chakra source. He needed just a moment and discovered a new source next to his normal, although the two were really closed and linked together. Probing the wall between them he pushed it open and the white light started to glow like before. Opening his eyes he fixated at a spot near one of his opponents and dug deeper into the new chakra. The next moment he found himself at the exact point he wanted to be. Not wanting to waste his surprising approach he swung his sword and cut the bandit down.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Sakura grew more furious every minute. She already punched so many of them but there were still too much bandits. Separated from Naruto and Kakashi she tried to stay near Sai. It wasn't good if they all fight alone without anyone to guard their back. She knew that Naruto was fine since he could make kagebunshin to guard himself but gazed nervously to Kakashi-sensei. Sawing that he had to face four jounin-level shinobi at once _and_ having problem with his chakra was really worrying her. More than once white light radiated from the silver-haired jounin and teleported him against some obstacles like walls. But she couldn't allow herself to be too distracted. She had her own enemies to fight. Jumping high in the air she whirled around to speed herself up and kicked the ground with a chakra-enhanced foot. The ground crumbled and stones shoot away, hitting the surrounding bandits. Satisfied she stood in the middle of it and tried to gain an overview. Half of the bandits were down by now she assumed. Seeing a glow out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kakashi at yet another wall shining like a spotlight. But instead of teleporting right into the next wall she saw him appear next to one of the jounins and defeated the surprised ninja with one strike. 'Amazing!' She thought. 'I think it was the first time he had controlled this strange ability!' Glad that her sensei was back in action she focused on her own task.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Now standing against two jounins Kakashi took control of the fight. After he found out how to activate the teleporting-thing he was able to avoid this new chakra and could use ninjutsu again. The two bandits were now more on guard, seeing two of their allies (friends?) were down already. They narrowed their eyes as Kakashi sheathed his sword and made some seals. The next moment a chirping sound was heard, lighting emitting from Kakashi's hand. It was only a matter of seconds and both of them crashed at the ground, bleeding from a large wound at their shoulders. Kakashi had avoided a deathly hit by purpose since he wanted to question them later. It was strange to see such a large group of bandits, most of them shinobi, working together. Especially since they came from different countries, considering their clothes. He made sure they couldn't move and interfere anymore he overlooked the rest of the hall. Naruto defeated a large amount of bandits, probably chuunin-level. Sai and Sakura fighting side by side at another location and had knocked out a lot of bandits too. Knowing that there was no immediately danger he wanted to repeat his success from before and beamed himself right into the battleground. After concentrating for a few moments he found himself to cross the hall in a heartbeat. Brilliant as he was he had drawn his sword before he put himself into battle again. Now it was just a matter of time until they were victorious.

Ten minutes alter there were just four shinobi still standing, all four of them from Konoha. Breathing a bit harder than before (except for Naruto) they met in the middle and examined each other for injuries. Fortunately none of them had any serious injuries. Minor scratches and bruises mostly. Kakashi was the worst of them thanks for crashing into walls as often as he did. "Phew. That was disturbing" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei? That looked pretty tough" He asked concerned. Sometimes he could be a mother hen. "Sure, sure. I'm fine" Kakashi waved Naruto's concern off. "Sai, Sakura, I want you two to guard those two" He ordered, pointing at his two captives. "Try to mend them as best as you could, Sakura" He added and earned a nod from both of them. Turning to Naruto he said: "And we're going to look for the goods." "Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed, giving a thump-up like Gai did almost every time. At some point the boy caught that bad habit from Kakashi's eternal rival. Hopping the exit of the hall Naruto whistled happily and unmusically. Before Kakashi took part in the search as well he summoned Pakkun again and send him to Konoha with a report, asking for help to clean this mess. And there were at least two prisoners who they needed to took care of.

Kakashi and Naruto needed nearly a half an hour to found the stolen things and now tried to figure out how to ship them back to the village. "Can't you do it with your teleporting-thing?!" Naruto asked annoyed by the large amount of packages. "No. I don't want to use it again until I know it is safe. And even so, I need to learn to control it first" Kakashi instantly beat Narutos suggestion off. "But-" the blond tried again. "No buts" Kakashi cut him off. Looking at the teen he had an idea. "Naruto. Make kagebunshin and carry this stuff." "What?! Are you insane? Do you now how many this is?!" Naruto screamed out of despair. It was obvious that he didn't want to be misused as a packhorse but Kakashi let him no choice. Dozens of Naruto-clones streamed out of the base, delivering the village's goods. Kaiteki, the mayor, was more than pleased to get their properties back. Since it was really a lot it took Naruto several hours until the storage was empty. After being payed by the towns people they waited in the base for reinforcement to relief them from the guard duty. To their luck Pakkun was really fast and two ANBU-squads arrived the next day. The four tired shinobi gave them a report and started to travel home.

"Kakashi-sensei. Do you know something about this white light coming out from you?" Sakura asked after a few hours of silent travel. "No. I just hope it isn't anything bad."


	6. Chapter 6

**I was a bit surprised that I wrote this chapter so fast. Normally it is hard to work and write (there's so little time). I had also spare time to wonder about the mystery how some people get a lot of reviews with just one chapter. In the end I am not any smarter than before.**

** Prescripto13: I'm glad you're one of the persons who like Kakashi. It is just sad that he didn't got the attention in the manga/anime he deserved. There weren't as many moments he could shine as I wished for. I have to admit I forgot totally how fitting Minato was as his sensei in this case. The only thing I thought about his sensei was, how sad it is that the nickname "Flash" was already taken. I really need a new nickname for Kakashi... (I already have an idea)**

Chapter 6

"Why are they always complaining?" Tsunade said, holding a sheet of paper in front of her. "Who, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked curiously. "The council-members!" Tsunade shot back, her voice growing louder every second. "We're hardly at peace and they're already complaining about everything!" She sighed exhausted. Who said peace isn't taxing knew nothing about the real world.

"What have they done this time?" Shizune asked with a sigh, already used to the antics of the two elders. "They are 'concerned' that there is too much trust between the villages right now and that we would regret it very soon as none of the other villages are trustworthy in their opinion. So they want me to be rude and suspicious in every contact I have with them!" Tsunade shoot out of her chair and started pacing in front of the windows. She was tired of the old teammates of her sensei. Not for the first time she thought she wasn't the right person to do this job.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Team Kakashi arrived after a day of travel at the main gates of Konoha. Their team leader looked rather battered since he crashed into trees and rocks a few times. Greeted by the guards they made their way to the Hokage tower. After entering the Hokage's office they saw the owner of it stomping up and down. It took her a full minute to notice the team ready for report. "So you're back" She said in a gruff voice. Gladly none of them took this personally. "Yes. And you should train your personnel better" Kakashi answered mockingly. He knew it wasn't her fault that this mission was misranked, but he couldn't help but teasing her a bit. "And why should I?" She asked and looked really annoyed. Kakashi hurried to explain without anymore teasing, fearing to be beaten up by her. "It was an S-rank mission, not a B mission in the end" He said. "But we're fine." Tsunade narrowed her eyes and sized them up. She was satisfied that the three teens were mostly unscratched but Kakashi looked like he came out of battle just a moment before. "What happened to you, Kakashi?" The blonde woman waited impatiently for his reply. She had never thought that his deaging could have lessen his strength. "Well, this whole shirinking-thing had a side-effect that had shown the first time during our fight with the bandits" Kakashi said, still sounding unconcerned. "What was this side-effect?" Tsunade asked unnerved. It was hard to get information out of Kakashi, like usual. "Teleporting in an instant, mostly against walls, trees and rocks, when I was activating my chakra. Glowing like a spotlight every time" He said. Tsunade stared at him in surprise. No wonder he looked so beaten up if he crashed against several objects. "Do you think you can learn to control it, Kakashi?" She asked the jounin. Thinking for a moment Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but it'll need some time. Although I was already able to use it sometimes on purpose." "Good. Go to a field without hindrances like trees on it and train. Took your team with you. I will search for every information about this I'm able to find." Sighing Kakashi left her office with his team in his wake. Sure, he wanted to be able to control this but had hoped for a short break before training.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked after Team Kakashi left. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Came the instant reply. "I want every bit of information about the Hatake Clan. Especially about their chakra!" Shizune paled, knowing that this took a while but knew she had no other choice. She hurried for the archive and bumped in front of it into Iruka. She apologized and was nearly past him when an idea popped into her mind. "Iruka-san?" She called for him. "Are you free right now?" The chuunin turned to face her again and nodded. "Sure. Do you need help in the archive?" She was glad that Anko wasn't here at the moment. The other woman would've misunderstood her on purpose and would teasing her for a long time. "Yes. I'm looking for every information of a clan we have" She explained to the teacher. "Which clan?" He asked after entering the archive. It was large, dusty and smelled a bit musty. "The Hatake-clan" The med-nin answered absently, already looking for the Hatake-section. Although the Hatake weren't that big and now reduced to one member, they had several shelves full of scrolls and books. Shizune didn't notice that Iruka stopped for a brief moment before following her. "Why do you want to know this out of sudden?" He asked the brunette woman. "Tsunade-sama want this information. I don't know why. Kakashi's team was in her office right before she ordered me to search for this. I think she wants mostly information about their chakra but insisted on every bit of information we have." "But why now? Is there a change within Kakashi-san?" He asked, sounding concerned. His concern wasn't especially for the jounin but for Naruto. Iruka knew that Naruto would be really upset if something happened to his sensei. Well, upset would be the underestimating of the year. He then noticed that Shizune shot him a curious look. "What? Did I miss something?" "You mean you really haven't heard of it?" She asked watching him still curious. He shook his head and searched through the scrolls. "A bit over a week ago Kakashi was kidnapped by still unknown shinobi. They did some experiment on him which caused him to shrink. He looks like a thirteen-year old right now." Perplexed Iruka stopped in his search. He couldn't believe that he was so busy with the academy that he missed this story. "Oh" Was the only thing he could say right now and concentrated on the task right now. He promised to himself to work on his ability to pay attention of his surroundings.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Kakashi decided against training ground three since there were too many trees. Instead he walked to the top of the Hokage Monument. It was a large stony field. Before he started to train they put wisely some hay at the bigger rocks. If he would crash against them now it would be soft.

"How are you going to do this, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked after finishing binding hay bales to the stones. "First I try to teleport when I'm motionless. I think this will work well since I was able to do this in our fight" He replied, his voice in teacher-mode. "The problem is to teleport while I'm moving. This will be a challenge." "And why are we here?" Naruto asked, not seeing how they could help. "For now there is nothing for you to do" Kakashi said and saw Naruto's face fell. "But after I've finished the basic training I want to try it out in combat. You will be my sparring partners." At this words Naruto's mood lightened up and he sat down on the edge of the cliff. "I have especially your ability to make a lot of clones in mind. This could be fun!" Kakashi exclaimed uncharacteristically joyful and let Naruto grimace again.

It took Kakashi nearly four days for the basic training. He then sparred against his three team members. Later he allowed Naruto to add kagebunshin. Another three days later he was certain he could use this new ability for his advantage. Also he was sure that he could compensate the absence of his sharingan with it very well. Maybe he was even better now. His only concern was that he hadn't heard anything from Tsunade and her research. Deciding to ask her bluntly, he walked at the eight day after their return to her office.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

While Kakashi was training Tsunade was anything but lazy. She formed a research team consisting of Shikamaru, Shizune (who did the reporting to her mostly) and Iruka. The paper pusher was relieved from his duties as academy teacher for the time they needed. The three made good progress and arranged everything into the right order. They've even made a family tree, pinned to a wall. On another wall they collected everything about the special white chakra of the Hatake clan they could found. Next to yet another wall they gathered every bit of information they had about Kakashi's kidnappers, although they had to admit that it wasn't that much. At the eight day they had most of the mystery solved and send after Tsunade. It would be easier to report in their research room since there were their material. Walking into the room Tsunade was a bit surprise by the look of it. The walls were plastered with pieces of paper. It was almost impossible to see the wall itself. "What is this?" She asked perplexed. In her eyes it looked like pure chaos. "Information" Shikamaru answered, leaning lazily against a table. "Care to explain your theory?" She asked, annoyed that she had to ask. "Nah. We should send for Kakashi too. I'd hate to repeat myself" The Nara replied and earned a frustrated look of the female Hokage. Sighing in defeat she turned to send someone to find Kakashi. But speaking of the devil Kakashi strolled into the room and froze at the sight of it, like Tsunade did just minutes before.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Entering the room one of the Hokage's assistant had pointed Kakashi stopped after a few steps. It looked like Tsunade's research team had found every information about his clan that existed. "Well, this is really an interesting tapestry" He said, trying to cover his surprise. "You had an interesting family, Kakashi-sensei" Shikamaru replied. Kakashi was glad that Tsunade chose him for this task. As to been expected he spotted Shizune too. To his surprise he saw even Iruka in one corner and frowned a little. After a quick thought he shrugged. Maybe it was good that they had someone who was used to do a lot of research (or paper work).

Deciding to not beat around the bush he asked: "And what have you found out?" Everyone looked at Shikamaru as they expected him to do the explanation. "You're family is really old. I found the first trail of them a few decades after the Sage of The Six Paths. At that time the first Kekkai Genkai were formed in some families. They thought Hatake had a special ability too, so to speak, since they had this unique white chakra. To their surprise they couldn't do anything with it and a while after that nearly no one thought about it anymore." Kakashi listened intensely and sucked everything in. When his father was alive he was too young to be interested in family history and after his father's death he didn't care anymore. But now he was thrilled to hear of his history for the first time, even though it wasn't just out of curiosity. "But at some point in time some scientists tried to find out how Kekkai Genkai were created. They came to the conclusion that all of them were dormant until a trigger was pushed. Every family, no known as clan, had another trigger. No one was the same. And there is yet another interesting thing: in most families the trigger must been pushed just once and the following generations had the Kekkai Genkai automatically. The just had to train it." Stopping for a moment Shikamaru grabbed a glass of water. From all this speaking his mouth got really dry. "Since none of your clan showed any special ability before you the trigger of your bloodline limit must be the shrinking-thing. Let us hope it is enough to do it once in case you're going to start you're own family someday." At this point the history lesson ended and left a silent room, full of people thinking about what they had heard.


	7. Chapter 7

** Prescripto13: Sadly we knew next to nothing about the White Fang expect that he was one of Konoha's heroes and made suicide out of disgrace. And it would be fun to see Kakashi as Hokage.**

**I wanted to finish this chapter yesterday but I was too tired (a headache didn't help either). **

Chapter 7

"Great, mystery solved" Kakashi said, finally relaxing. Until now he wasn't aware how tense he was. It was no wonder since there was so much new in such a short time. "What's next?" He asked the leader of Konohagakure. "Now you're going back to work. Come after lunch to the mission room and bring your team. I think I have the perfect mission for you" She answered and smiled in a scary way. It was obvious that she was up to something but Kakashi had no clue what that might be. "Sure" He said and shrugged. He'll find out what this was soon enough.

Instead of using the door he hopped out of the next window and went looking for his team. After a quick search at the usual points he found them at the top of the Hokage's heads. "You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled angrily and Kakashi remembered that he forgot to tell them that training was canceled today. "Didn't I tell you that we'd take a day off today?" He asked innocently. "NO!" Came the furious reply. He gave them an eye smile and a "Sorry" instead of an explanation. "How's that, I treat you for lunch before we go to the mission room?" All three of them looked surprised as they didn't expected a new mission. "Tsunade-sama gave us a new mission?" Sakura asked. "Yup. That's what I said" Kakashi said and walked already back to the village. "Lunch?" "I want ramen!" Naruto yelled, looking excited. "Since I'm going to pay for it I'll decide where we got to" Kakashi smashed the blondes hope. "My last barbeque was too long ago so we go there." Naruto still looked a bit disappointed but followed nonetheless. In reality he liked barbeque too.

Team Kakashi had a nice time at the barbeque and chattered about this and that. Well, Kakashi didn't participate that much like usual. While eating his food in a crazy speed he listened to the bickering of the three with one ear. The rest of his mind was focused on the task to use his new found bloodline limit to the best. That it had it's own chakra supply was a surprising extra. That way he could use his normal chakra for ninjutsu. After the loss of his sharingan his stamina should be much higher too. It would be really nice if he wouldn't go to the hospital as much as before caused by chakra exhaustion.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Tsunade glared at the four stunned figures in front of her. "A diplomatic mission, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked after a while. Normally the jounin didn't question any mission he got but Tsunade knew that he wasn't a fan of diplomatic missions. To troublesome in his opinion (he and Shikamaru had a lot in common in some aspects). "Yes. Suna and Tani had a disagreement short after the war and are now asking for help. They want us to mediate between them. This will be your part, Kakashi. The rest of your team will guard the area of the meeting" She explained and left no room for an argument. Sighing in defeat Kakashi nodded. "What was this disagreement about?" "They don't like it that the Suna-nin use their country to travel to Konoha without asking them. Since both of them are on good terms with us and we found an agreement long ago they want our help. And now go!" Tsunade finished and waved them off.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, what is Tani?" Naruto asked after they left Tsunade's office. "Tanigakure is the shinobi village of Kawa no Kuni, the land of rivers. As you probably know, Kawa is between Kaze no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. Now grab your stuff and meet me at the gates as soon as possible."

Kakashi was the first one to arrive at the gates as he wanted to end this mission fast. One after the other his team arrived and they left. "Where will be the meeting place?" Sai asked after a while of silent travel. "At the border between the two countries." Knowing that they would need at least two days to reach that point they chose medium speed. "I wonder why this disagreement came so suddenly" Sakura mused after two hours. "I think Kawa suppressed it for a long time. But there must be a new development, a new point added to their list and they felt it was the right time to voice it. But since they bottled their feelings up for a long time it was more explosive as they meant to." Kakashi answered immediately as he thought about it since they left.

They traveled until nightfall and settled around a camp fire. They decided who would take the first watch (by drawing lots) and laid down. The unlucky Naruto settled himself on a rock and stared into the dark forest. Early in the morning Sakura woke her team and they continued their journey, still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. It was a boring journey. Nothing disturbed them, not even a wild animal.

Sai was the first to spot the desert between the trees and pointed at it. Everyone was glad that they reached the border and were now looking for the right place. A few kilometers to the left they found the stony area that was described in their mission scroll. They couldn't see anyone there and assumed that they were the first to arrive. Pulling out some storage scrolls they set up a large tent that was meant to be their conference room. It included also a large table with comfortable seats around it.

After they finished their task Kakashi decided to use the spare time for a bit more training. Tsunade hadn't said anything about what they should do in their free time. Sai and Sakura were too tired to train. At least they said it was the reason why they decline but Kakashi doubt that. It was more like they didn't like it that they couldn't keep up with his new found speed. Naruto, on the other hand, was better suited to cope the disadvantage of his lesser speed: by blocking Kakashi with many kagebunshin. The boy tried to catch his teacher while Kakashi disabled one clone after the other in a frightening speed (Naruto almost couldn't produce new clones fast enough to compensate for the destroyed ones), leaving Sai and Sakura watching at the sidelines, making fun of Naruto. Kakashi stopped using ninjutsu after a while and pulled out the tanto his father left him after his death. Sure, it was destroyed in this fateful mission but Kakashi decided a week ago that he wanted to use it again and gave it to a skillful weapon smith. It was far better suited for his height than the sword he used in this B/S-rank mission. He let his chakra flow into it and lightning crackled around it. The destruction scale of it was impressive and let the real Naruto stay away from Kakashi as far as possible. The body memory of his disabled kagebunshin were worse enough to avoid a direct hit of it. To his luck Kakashi didn't tried to hit his former student with it as he knew of its power.

When the representatives of the two countries arrived they faced this surprising scene. The Suna-nin were already used of the sight of several Narutos but to see them destroyed in such a fast speed was rare in these days. "What's going on?" Temari asked Sakura and stopped next to her. Kankuro and Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakura, stopped at the sideline too. "Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are training" The pink-haired kunoichi explained matter-of-factly. "I can't see Kakashi" Gaara said with a confused expression. Normally they should be able to see the silver hair of the jounin but all they could see were a mass of Narutos. Sakura and Sai sweatdropped as none of them thought about that they hadn't told anyone outside of Konoha of Kakashi's condition. Standing up Sakura put her hands next to her mouth and yelled: "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! The representatives are here! Stop fighting!" Both of them stopped immediately and Naruto canceled his kagebunshin-no-jutsu, leaving the blonde and silver-haired boy standing alone in the sand. Rushing to the rest of the group Naruto greeted them enthusiastically while Kakashi gave just a small wave with his hand and his usual "Yo".

"What happened to you Kakashi-san?" Gaara asked perplexed. The Tani-nin looked confused as well but didn't interrupt as they didn't knew the Konoha-nin as good as the Suna-nin. "There was an incident two and a half weeks ago that made me shrunk" Kakashi said and shrugged. For him it wasn't a reason to make a big fuss out of it anymore as he was already used to it. Mostly. "But I'm not the topic in this meeting, right?" He asked and turned to the Tani-nin and welcomed them in a more proper way. To be rude wasn't a good start. Kakashi led the representatives into the tent and glanced briefly at his team to make sure they took their part in this mission. Satisfied he saw that they got to their guarding points immediately.

Kakashi placed himself at the top of the table while the two groups settled right and left from him, opposite of each other. Refreshments and snack laid in the middle of the table. "The topic of this meeting is the disagreement between Kawa no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. The first one do not agree with the unasked travel of the Suna-nin through their country. We'll try to reach an agreement both parties can agree." Letting his voice stay neutral he mustered both groups. Sunagakura decided that this meeting was important enough that the Kazekage himself came. Tanigakure didn't send their leader as they had the better points already at their side. Suna would've to come up with something to satisfy the other village. Sighing inwardly he pointed out the rules of this meeting and let the discussion begin.

Outside of the tent the teens stand guard and wondered how long this would go. They readied themselves for a long, boring watch duty. None of them expected something to happen but it was better to be safe than sorry. After hours, right before midnight, the members of the meeting left the tent and walked to their tents for the night. Kakashi asked if something happened what his team declined.

The next morning the group returned to the conference tent and continued their argument. To everyone's surprise they came to a conclusion that satisfied every party this evening. Sometimes such a disagreement could took weeks to solve. The Suna-nin and Tani-nin left into different directions, letting the Konoha-nin clean the place.

"What a boring mission" Naruto whined midair. They decided to travel as long as they could before going to sleep. "Shut up, Naruto. Mission is mission and are important disregarded how boring they are!" Sakura hold against but wasn't as furious as other times. She was tired and bored as well but would never admit it. The rest of their journey home they didn't talk much, too tired of their boring task.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Tsunade listened to the report the tired Team Kakashi gave her and dismissed them soon. She was glad that it didn't came to an armed conflict between to the two countries. The world wasn't ready for another war so soon. She knew already for some time how smart Kakashi was and that discussion were one of his many strong points, if he wanted to. The problem was that mostly he didn't want to. Shaking her head at the stubbornness of the Hatake she returned to her paper work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After he separated from his team Kakashi went to his apartment for a shower. Putting his clothes into the basket he stepped into the cabinet and turned the water on. Taking a hot shower was always relaxing (although he liked baths sometimes too). He stood nearly 15 minutes under the shower, lost in his thoughts. Grabbing a towel he rubbed his hair dry and wrapped another one around his waist. When he finished his task and was dry he searched his closet for fresh clothes but found nothing in his size. All things were too big. His few sets of smaller clothes were in the basket and needed to be washed. Frustrated he grabbed one of his old t-shirts and put it on. It nearly got to his knees and looked more like a dress. Slipping in one of his shorts he put the shirt into his pants and used a cord as belt to keep it in place. He checked the time and decided that there was still enough time to go shopping. He clearly needed a few more clothes in his new size.

Walking down the streets to the shopping street. Some of the villagers gave him odd glances and kids were giggling at him because of his funny outfit. He chose a small shop that sold ninja-clothing. Entering the shop one of the assistants welcomed him and offered his help. "Good afternoon. How may I help you?" The woman looked kind and smiled down at him thinking he was just a poor young genin, looking for gear. "I need mission gear, since I have just a few sets at home. Also a bit casual clothes" He explained, not bothering to correct the woman. Nodding the assistant led him to the child section. She showed him some sets but he declined all of them. They were far too colorful and not suited for a shinobi. He wondered why they had them at the first place. "Saleswoman-san, I'm looking for mission gear, not for a kids-party. Show me something that is suited for missions. The casual wear shouldn't be too colorful either" Kakashi shut the woman up as she chirped to him nonstop. He gave her a deadly glare that made her shrank. "Is there a problem?" A male voice asked behind them and let them both turn. "Yes. This boy is rude! He could've asked for the things he want instead of lecturing me!" The woman was obvious angry about Kakashi's behavior. Raising a brow the shop owner gazed at Kakashi. His eyes went wide and he took a brief look at the clothes the assistant had chosen for Kakashi. "I apologize, Hatake-san. I'll help you for proper clothes." The saleswoman looked at him, clearly shocked. She had expected that her boss would support her, not the boy. He may be a customer but that gave him no reason to be mean in her opinion. In her anger she needed several seconds to catch what he had said. Hatake wasn't an unfamiliar name to her and she remembered his visits from before. But that had been an adult, not a child. Feeling the gaze of her boss she turned around and walked confused away. "Thank you, Kiriaki-san. That woman was annoying." "She loves kids and is always that way with them. Normally the kids like the clothes she choose" Kiriaki answered and looked rather amused. "I'm surprised you recognized me in this condition" The jounin added after he'd admit that he had mistreated that woman...maybe. "You were my customer when you were really a child. Of course I remember how you've looked like a child. And I know you have no children. So I came to the conclusion that one of your jutsus went wrong and you shrank." Kakashi was a bit surprised about the cleverness of the shop owner and his good memory too.

Kiriaki could provide Kakashi with clothes that satisfied the jounin and even gave him a discount. Before he left the shop Kakashi changed in some of the civilian clothes. After a quick stop at his apartment to dump his new stuff he strolled to the memorial stone. To be treated like a child brought the sad memories of his childhood back.

_18 years ago_

"_You're so cute Kakashi-chan" The woman at the grocery store chirped when he went there to buy some food and searched his pockets frantically for the needed money. After the team training he got into a fight with Obito and decided to go shopping afterward. In his anger he forgot where he had put his money. At this rare occasions he looked like the child he was (12 years old) and the people treated him like that. He hated it. He was a chuunin, nearly jounin. Finally founding his wallet he payed the woman and left in a hurry. Stomping down the street to his home he bumped into someone and looked up to apologize. He was already half-done when he recognized the person as his sensei. "What's up, Kakashi?" Minato asked, curious why his little prodigy payed so little attention to his surroundings. "Nothing" The boy answered quietly and tried to pass his teacher. Sensing that something was wrong with Kakashi Minato grabbed his students shoulder and shunshined with him to a lonely place for a talk. Standing in front of Kakashi he waited patiently for an honest answer. "It's about Obito" Kakashi mumbled after a while. "About what were you fighting this time?" Minato asked with a sigh. He couldn't understand why his both male students fight the whole time and wouldn't listen to him about the importance of teamwork. Avoiding his senseis eyes Kakashi looked to the left before he replied. "He talked the whole time about the White Fang and I shut him up violently eventually." Now Minato could understand why Kakashi was upset. His father was a taboo. But as insensitive Obito was sometimes he couldn't sense the bad mood Kakashi was and to worship his idol. "I'm sure Obito didn't meant it bad, Kakashi" Minato tried to reassure the boy. It tore his heart apart to see one of his students so hurt. Especially Kakashi who rarely showed any emotions. "Come, I treat you for dinner" He offered, not wanting to let Kakashi alone. Kakashi thought about it and nodded then. They brought Kakashi's stuff to his home and searched for a restaurant._

Snapping out of the past Kakashi called it a night and slept the instant he fell into bed. Waking up early the next morning he discovered that it would be a sunny day and pondered what to do with the day. He doubted that Tsunade would give him a mission so soon. Maybe more training. He was half through his breakfast (muesli) when his front door slammed open. In a blur of green Gai stormed indoor and stopped just an inch away of the kitchen table. "GOOD MORNING, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" He shouted so loud that Kakashi winced. "Morning. You know how to knock?" Kakashi greeted back, just a bit shocked. Face palming himself Gai stormed out, pulling the door shut and knocked properly. Chuckling Kakashi stood up and opened the door for his friend. "Morning again, Kakashi!" Gai yelled again, also not so loud as before. "Morning. What do you want?" "Can't I visit an old friend?" Gai asked and looked scandalized. "You have a reason for everything" Kakashi deadpanned. "And like always you're right. I want to congratulate you for win against me. Now its 52:50 for you" The taijutsu-master said seriously. Looking confused Kakashi's mouth escaped a "Huh?". "You overpowered me in your youthfulness!" This time it was Kakashi who face palmed himself. "Well this wasn't on purpose. In case you've forgot: I was kidnapped and experimented by an enemy." "Doesn't matter: you won. And to catch up to you I want to challenge you again!" Looking a bit annoyed Kakashi sighed. He should have known it. The peace he felt this morning wouldn't last long. And he had the feeling that Gai wouldn't be satisfied with Rock, Scissor, Paper. Knowing that he couldn't win this argument he decided to play along. "What do you want to do this time?" "Ah! I see you can't await it either! Meet me at the gates in a half an hour. I'll explain it there!" Not waiting for Kakashi's answere he stormed out again and slammed the door shut leaving a frustrated Kakashi behind. Kakashi didn't like it to participate in something he didn't know anything about it.

When it was time he strolled to the gates and was only 15 minutes late. "Ah! You're here! Then let's begin!" Kakashi saw that Gai hold something in his hands but couldn't say what. "What's that?" He asked before Gai could say another annoying thing. "Blindfolds! Our task will be to find the Hokage tower without our eyes. The first one to reach it wins!" Gai exclaimed and Kakashi smirked inwardly. He was sure he could teleport to there. No problem. Taking the blindfold he started to put it in front of his eyes. "Oh. And one more thing. No jutsus are allowed!" Freezing for a moment Kakashi sighted and knotted the blindfold around his head. "Okay. One. Two. Three!" Gai yelled and Kakashi could hear him shot away. Kakashi thought for a second to memorize his surroundings and hopped up to the next roof. There was no reason why he should embarrass himself to run blindfolded through the street and bumping into people and objects. Concentrating on his hearing and scent he found his way above the roofs. Although it was difficult to discovered the end of each roof and find the next one. From the streets he could hear some angry shouts what meant Gai was down there. Finally he arrived at the tower, recognizing it by the scent of Tsunade. Coming to a stop at the entrance he pulled the blindfold down and was satisfied that he was right. He couldn't see Gai too, which meant he was the first one. Sitting down at the ground he pulled one of his books out of his pocket and started to read. Ten minutes later Gai arrived and was shocked to saw Kakashi sitting lazily at the ground. "Yo" Kakashi said, looking rather bored. "My win again?" "I was so sure I would win this time!" Gai exclaimed. It only need ten seconds and he was back to his cheerful self. "But that was to be expected from you! And because I lost I'm gong to climb the Hokage Monument ten times blindfolded!" That said he vanished, leaving a baffled Kakashi behind. Patting the dirt off his clothes Kakashi walked away, still unsure what to do with the day. Gai's challenge was funny but didn't last long. Blinking up the sky an idea shot through his mind. Walking home he packed a blanked, some food and his favorite book and went to the lake. He liked some lazy days and today was the perfect day to be lazy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Since the last two chapters weren't that eventful you get some action in this one (although I enjoyed to write the last one).**

Chapter 9

"No, no, no...This was a failure...again" Kurai muttered. He wasn't able to find a new test subject. And to be chased by Konoha wasn't helping either. Every few days they had to leave their hideout and find another. In the near future they would be running out of hiding spots. Maybe he should try to kidnap Hatake again, although he suspected it would be nearly impossible at the moment. Thinking the problem over and over he had an idea. If he couldn't kidnap the man then he was maybe able to observe him? Running through the list of his underlings he called for the best suited one to do this job.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Tsunade grew more impatient every day. The ANBU-squads she send to find those strange shinboi didn't find anything by now except empty bases. Maybe it was time for a more aggressive pursuit. Now she would send teams with the resolve to find them, no matter what. And because of that her office was crowded with shinobi. She had called for Team Kakashi (leader: Kakashi), the former Team Asuma (leader: Yamato), Team Kurenai (leader: Kurenai who had returned from her maternity leave) and the remaining Team Gai (leader: Gai). It bothered her that in Team Gai were only three people since Neji didn't survived the war and decided to add Shizune to that team for now. They lacked a med-nin anyway.

"I've send for you because I want you to search for this mysterious shinobi that kidnapped Kakashi. The ANBU found several old hideouts of them. You can found the location of those in your mission scrolls. You will split up in two teams. Team 1: Team Kakashi and Team Asuma, Kakashi will be the leader of your group. Team 2: Team Kurenai and Team Gai. Kurenai, you'll be responsible for this group. And finally, Kakashi: you're responsible for the whole operation. Failure will not be accepted. Dismissed." Tsunade left no room for arguments and none of them dared to interrupt.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

The four teams gathered in one of the preparation rooms in the tower to do the further planning. Kakashi, as the main leader, stood in front of them. "Alright, I will send half of my nin-ken with each group. They should be able to find the hideout. Each group will have a gap of 5 kilometers between them. I know the radio isn't useable for that range but if one group find the enemy my dogs will bark and inform the other group" He explained. "Questions?" "Yes. How are your nin-ken able to find the enemy? As I know they need a scent example" Shikamaru picked out the one problem everyone saw in Kakashi's plan. The jounin shrugged and searched through his pockeds. Pulling his hand out he showed them a small piece of cloth. "When I was strapped to that table I was able to grab this when the guy leaned above me" Kakashi said matter of factly and let everyone sweatdrop. He had this piece the whole time and didn't mentioned it to the Hokage. How very Kakashi-like this was. "Why didn't you mention to Tsunade-sama?" "Because I wanted to be part in this hunt and Tsunade-sama wouldn't allowed me to participate if I had mentioned it earlier." Everyone could understand this wish. "Now, prepare and meet me at the gates in an hour" Kakashi said and hopped out of the window.

Exactly an hour later the group met again at the gates. Satisfied that everyone was at time Kakashi used his kuchiyose-no-jutsu and summoned his nin-ken. He let the dogs decide with which group they wanted to go and scattered. Following Pakkun (the rest of the ninja dogs were somewhere in front of them) Kakashi's group dashed through the trees. Each member was full of determination to find the enemy as all of them hold Kakashi in high value.

They searched for three full days before they heard the howl of a dog. Apparently the other group had found something. Changing their direction they met the others half an hour later. "What is it?" Kakashi asked as they knelt behind some bushes. "In this area is the scent of the person we're looking for very strong" Bisquit asked. "I think we're nearby." "Good. I want you to search for the exact location. And be discreet." Nodding, his nin-ken vanished into the bushes.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Inside the hideout Kurai watched as his men removed his material from the boxes and put them at the right place. Once again they were forced to leave and once again they had to rebuild everything. But the worst thing was that this was their last hideout. They hadn't any other place to go. So hopefully this place would be undetected for a while (or better: forever). He scratched his head thoughtfully. He had the feeling he'd forgot something important. It was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard a knock from the front door (which was pretty well hidden in his opinion). Startled he looked wide-eyed at one of his underlings. "Go and see who it is!" He snarled at the poor man who hurried away immediately. None of them wanted to feel the wrath of the scientist more than they already did. Scribbling nervously at the clip board in his hand he hoped it would be just someone with the last boxes. It did not even took a minute to show how wrong he was. A loud crash and several screams were coming from the direction of the door. "An intruder!" Someone shouted and everybody ran to the door to fight. Kurai, after a quick thought, hid behind a stack of boxes and waited until it was over. The yelling and painful screams grew louder which meant that the fight came also closer to his hiding spot. Many of his shinobi banded in the middle of the biggest room of heir base (in which Kurai was) and waited for the attacker. Kurai peered around the boxes and saw how a single figure entered the hall. It was a small person, not more than a child in his eyes. But then he recognized this person: it was his test subject from three weeks ago! He couldn't believe that Konoha had finally found them and that they would send the person he desired so much. Looking at his own he saw the fear in their eyes, but they slipped into fighting stances nonetheless. Hearing his radio cracking Kurai activated and listened to the report. It appears that they were surrounded by the enemy and that the Hatake wasn't the only intruder (although he was the only one nearby). He ordered to fight back as good as they could and made sure he would escape and watched again the upcoming fight in his place.

Kakashi hadn't moved so far what surprised the scientist. Maybe he waited for reinforcement as he was clearly outnumbered. But then he started t glow and ran towards his enemies. Tensing his men prepared for a direct attack in front of them and were surprised when Kakashi vanished suddenly and attacked them from behind. One by one he defeated his opponents with an incredible speed. It looked like the silver-haired boy was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, leaving a tail of white light in his wake.

Noticing movement from the door Kurai saw a pale black-haired boy entering the hall. He showed some sings of his previous fights, with his weapon still in his hand. He moved around the battle field and stopped just a few feet away from Kurai. But instead of participating the fight he watched silently. After a minute or so he broke his silent and mumbled: "That looks like a shooting star." Looking at the fighting Kakashi Kurai had to agree to the pale boy but reminded himself that this wasn't the right time for such a thing. Suddenly the boy jerked his head to the door and jumped away. Some of Kurais men had entered and the boy decided to fight this time. Using the chance the scientist sneaked away through a hidden door in the wall. He had enough of this fight and had no intend to get caught.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Ten minutes earlier

The group waited patiently for the return of the nin-ken. Fortunately they didn't need to wait long. Pakkun returned quickly and reported that the enemies base was just another 500 meters away. Kakashi had already thought about how they would enter the base. Facing the others, he started to explain. "I don't know what you're thinking but I have enough of sneaking. I want a direct attack." "Yosh!" Naruto and Lee said enthusiastically and in unison. They already started to run into the direction of the hideout when Kakashi stopped the. "But we aren't going to storm in there without a plan." Kakashi clearly saw the impatience of the two boys. "To your luck I already have one." "Then explain and be fast. I want some action" Naruto said. "Yes, yes. I will go to the main door and knock. Then I will enter and wipe every opponent out I encounter. The rest of you surround the base and ensure that nobody is going to escape. Sai, you and Yamato will enter from the back door." Some of them didn't approve with his plan as it was a high risk for him but he didn't see a problem. With his new ability he was too fast to get caught again. He gave the signal to surround the base and placed himself 200 meters in front of the main entrance. When the report from each member came that they were at their places Kakashi activated his bloodline limit and teleported himself to the door and knocked loud. A smirk appeared on his face. This would be fun.

Present

Kakashi finished the last one off and looked around, still on alert. But there was no need to. Sai defeated the last one nearby and after that the room fell silent. "Where's Yamato?" Kakashi asked the boy while he walked to him. "He stayed near the back door" Sai answered, sheathing his sword. Nodding Kakashi cleaned his tanto and sheathed it too. There was one thing that bothered him. He hadn't found a sign of this mad scientist he remembered from the last time. Activating his radio he asked if anyone found the man or saw someone sneaking away. But none of them had seen the man. He ordered Kiba to come inside with Akamaru. Maybe they were able to find the scientist. "Hm. The man was definitely in this room not long ago" Kiba said after a short sniffing around. He pointed at a stack of boxes. "He hid behind these boxes and then went to the wall two meters behind" The Inuzuka reconstructed the scenario. Both, Sai and Kakashi, looked surprised. Was it possible that the mad man was in here the entire time? Jumping to the wall Kakashi searched the wall and found a hidden door. Pushing it open he too could smell the fresh scent of the scientist. He could even hear the footsteps from the man but they fainted already. Kakashi didn't thought long and entered the tunnel, Sai and Kiba right behind them. Running quickly through the darkness they tried to catch up but had to stop when the ceiling in front of them went down. Apparently the scientist activated a trap. Cursing under his breath Kakashi quit the pursuit and they returned the base to search for some info. Since they surprised the enemy and defeated everyone (except the boss) they found many material this time.

The group of 16 shinobi plus one dog gathered outside of the hideout to plan their further actions. "It seems that the brain of this organization escaped again" Kakashi said and earned some unbelieving glances. "But I'm sure we smashed them. We were able to retrieve their research material too. It would be hard to start again." "But it is unnerving that the we couldn't catch the man for interrogation!" Naruto yelled full of anger. He had hoped to catch that man and give him payback for what he had done. "We will catch him another time" Kakashi tried to calm the blonde down. Sighing Naruto gave in and Kakashi gave further instructions. "I want Team Asuma to stay behind and guard the base until reinforcement arrives. We shouldn't risk that the scientist returns and took some of his material." Nodding the four returned to the base while the others jumped into the trees, returning to Konoha.

Eight hours later they reached Konoha and reported to the Hokage immediately.

"We found the enemies base and defeated them. Sadly, the scientist escaped again but without backup and his material. I think we could eliminate the threat for now." "Very well. I will send reinforcement to replace Team Asuma. You should rest now." Tsunade dismissed them and everyone returned home to sleep. These four days were really tiresome.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry. For some reason ****I uploaded the wrong chapter (I have no idea how that happened...)**

**I am happy that I could write a chapter today as there was too little time the last two days. **

** Prescripto13: I thought it was about time to gain at least a small victory. It would be boring if they couldn't gain anything by now.**

** Hg247: Thank you for your review! I'm a fan of a young Kakashi as well (but I like the older Kakashi too) and I thought it would be funny to put a young Kakashi in this timeline (although he kept his memories). I'll try to update as often as possible but since I have a full time job it isn't possible to write every day.**

Chapter 10

Dashing through the woods Kakashi was on the run. Tsunade had the fabulous idea to send him on a solo mission to kill some wild dogs. But this dogs weren't dogs at all. More like a pair of gigantic wolves the size of grizzly bears. The terrified citizen of the small village who called for their help hadn't mentioned that in fear Konoha wouldn't believe them. When Kakashi went in the forest in search of their hideout he was more than just a bit surprised.

_One day ago_

_A few days after the successfully destruction of the enemies base Kakashi was called by Tsunade. Entering the building half an hour late Kakashi waited for Tsunade to speak. As usual the Hokage was a bit angry by his lateness but didn't comment it. Instead she was looking at a sheet of paper at her desk and let the jounin wait. Ten minutes after he arrived she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes._

"_I've summoned a Gokage meeting" She said. "Why?" Kakashi asked after he find no conclusion by himself. "I have a distinct feeling that your kidnapping was just the beginning of something big and dangerous" The blonde woman explained. Thinking for a moment Kakashi had to agree to that. It was rather disturbing that none of the five countries encountered this scientist before which meant that the man was hiding for a long time. "When will be the meeting?" "In two weeks. It'll need a bit time for all of them to arrive and they need to do some preparations." "And what do you want me to do?" "You will attend the meeting but until then you will go on some missions." Sighing Kakashi nodded (he hated diplomacy and asked himself why Tsunade dragged him into so man meetings lately). "I've already have the next mission for you. There were sightings of wild dogs in a farmer village a day outside of Konoha..."_

Present

To lure them away from the village he presented himself as prey. In search for a field he sped through the trees. It would be a lot easier to fight this beast in an open field without any hindrances. Spotting light in front of him he increased his speed and jumped out of the forest. 15 meters away of the border he whirled around to face the wolves. One of them was white with a bit of silver at the head and his stomach. The other was quite the opposite. Black light the night with chocolate brown highlights. Wouldn't they bare their teeth that way they did they would be beautiful animals. But now they looked very terrifying. Preparing himself to fight those two Kakashi couldn't help but think it would be a shame to kill them. One of them (the dark one) jumped at him and tried to bite his head off. It was pure instinct that Kakashi could dodge as he didn't pay enough attention. The three of them fight furiously. And none of them wanted to loose. If an outsider would watch them now it would look like a dance.

After ten minutes a sparkle appeared in Kakashi's eyes. The two wolves had fighting skills like the high-level dogs of the Inuzuka Clan and it was fun to fight them. Sometimes he wished his nin-ken would be better suited for a fight. But they were more trackers than fighters.

Suddenly one of them tackled him from the side and smashed him into a tree. Shaking his head he came to his feet and dodged the next attack and kicked the white one. While they fought their battle field changed every minute. Now they were in a quite hilly area. And with every step they got nearer the fight grew more furious. First he thought it was just his imagination and tired already but this wasn't the case. The wolves attacks were more aggressive and determined than before. Trying to solve this puzzle he jumped back and landed in a spot far away of the two wolves. Using the pause to catch his breath he was surprised to hear a faint yelp from behind. Spinning around he saw a smaller wolf crouching out of a hole. Although it was a lot smaller than the other wolves it had still the size of normal ones. Now Kakashi could understand why the two wolves (parents?) fought that desperately. They wanted to defend their child. Turning around he faced the couple and looked at them sincerely. Then he sheathed his tanto slowly to show them he wouldn't harm the puppy. The yellow eyes widened in surprise and they stopped in their track. Kakashi could clearly see the intelligence in this eyes most people wouldn't admit from an animal. "I am not here to harm your child" Kakashi said in a low tone to not startle the wolves. "You want to protect your own, I can understand that." He was sure they understood him. "But you're harming my kind and that I can't tolerate." Staring at them he waited for a response of them. The dark one trotted to him and stopped right in front of him. Kakashi stood as still as a statue and waited patiently for the wolf to finish his observation. He (or was it a she?) finished it's observing and let the dark head sank for a moment in a nod. "Thank you. If you want I can help you to find place without some of my kind nearby" Kakashi offered. He was glad that there was no need to kill them in the end. While the black wolf still stood in front of him the white one stepped behind him to grab his kid. Looking behind at his partner for a brief moment the wolf jumped away, with the smaller one in his mouth.

Waiting for a reaction of the black wolf Kakashi stood still in front of the beast and dared not to move a single muscle. Finally the wolf nudged him with his muzzle and let the jounin stumble a few steps back. _"You smell strange" _a voice appeared out of nowhere. Looking rather startled Kakashi looked around but couldn't see anyone nearby. _"Don't be so surprised small one" _the wolf said, speaking directly into Kakashi's mind. "I'm a bit surprised that you're a telepath" Kakashi replied after a few seconds. It looked like the wolf shrugged. _"For me it's normal."_ Not knowing what to say to that Kakashi changed the subject. "And why do I smell strange?" _"First you remind me of the man who took place in our history. My grandfather told me about this human. It was a man with silver hair like yours who fought my ancestor a long time ago"_ The wolf started to explain. Raising a brow Kakashi waited to hear the rest of the story. Maybe there are others with silver hair but for some reason he was sure that the wolf told him something about his ancestors. _"This man's smell was kinda unique. No other human smelt like him or his family. And since our family can share scent signatures over generations I remember this smell very well. But it wasn't for his smell we are still remembering him. It was for his strength and loyalty. At first he fought our clan, seeing us as a threat. But after several fights with my ancestor they decided to stop fighting as none could gain the upper hand. From that moment on they left each other alone."_ In fascination Kakashi listened to the wolf's story. Never had he heard such a story. Maybe there was something in his father's library. He had to look after he returned to Konoha. _"Twenty years or so passed in peace. But one day one of the grandchildren of my ancestor was killed by a shinobi. In rage he searched for the man and his family to take revenge. As the human with the silver hair from twenty years ago heard of the murder he rushed to my ancestors side to aid him. Together they destroyed the shinobi but spared the lives of the innocents seeing that they were no threat to them anymore. From that moment on the two shared a deep bond and sworn to help each other if needed" _The wolf finished his tale and looked Kakashi deep in the eyes. The jounin wondered why he hadn't heard anything about it until now. It sounded quite unbelievable but knew for some reason that the wolf spoke the truth. "You said first. Is there a second reason?" He asked after finishing thinking for the moment. _"Your smell doesn't belong to a child but you look like one. What's the reason of that?"_ Now Kakashi was really surprised. The wolf could smell that his appearance changed? Deciding to return the honesty of the wolf he told him his story.

After Kakashi finished the wolf went silent. _"I see. This is a strange puzzle you told me. Maybe I can solve it when time passed but for now I cannot give you an advise other than to be careful. There is a storm coming and you and your kind should be prepared"_ The wolf said after quite a while. Kakashi felt honored to get an advise from someone as wisely as the wolf. He had the feeling that the wolf was a lot older than he. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind." The muzzle of the beast opened and he let his tongue hang out. It looked like the wolf grinned. _"I decided that I like you. If you need help you can call me."_ Suddenly a scroll appeared in a puff of white smoke. Kakashi took I and saw that it was a contract scroll for the summoning jutsu. "You're a summon?" _"No. But we could use this jutsu. It was used by my ancestor."_ Nodding Kakashi opened the scroll and saw just one name on it: Chusei Hatake. This must be the man of the wolf's tale. Looking up he asked another question. "What's your name?" _"Right. We didn't introduce each other. My name is Kurayami. The name of my child is Yonaka and that of my husband Yarikata."_ Kakashi's eyes wided in surprise. He had thought that the white one would be the female as it left with the kid wolf. But apparently he was wrong. Bowing he replied: "I am honored to meet you Kurayami-sama. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I will gladly sign the contract with you and want you to know that you can call me for help as well." Laughing Kurayami answered: _"There is no need for an honorific. Kurayami is just fine. And I thank you for your offer as well."_ Signing the contract Kakashi and Kurayami said farewell. After a quick stop at the village to gain the reward he traveled home. While he ran through the trees Kakashi wondered if this meeting was one of this strange signs Tsunade spoke of as well.

„How was the mission?" Tsunade asked just a second after he entered her office (through the door for once). "It was a pair of gigantic wolves with a pup. I came to an understanding with them and they left the area. They will leave humans alone in the future." "Although it wasn't exact the goal as long as the customers are happy I'm happy too." Leaving her office after she dismissed him he walked into the direction of the storage he put his fathers things in it. The Hatake compound didn't survive the attack of Pain but he had been able to safe as much scrolls, books and artifacts as possible. He had thought about telling Tsunade right now but dismissed this thought nearly instantly. First he would do a bit of research. Hopefully he could finish before the Gokage meeting started.


	11. Chapter 11

** Prescripto13: In truth I wasn't so sure if I should upload Chapter 10. But I'm glad you liked it.**

** love toshiro dragon: Thank you for your reviews. Since I have a short holiday at home the next few days I planned to write a lot. The wolves came out of nowhere. But it's good that you love them (I love them too) and I'm sure they will appeare throughout the story. **

Chapter 11

At the sight of his storage room Kakashi sighed heavily. It was utterly chaos. Since there was so little time between the attack of Pain and the beginning of the war Kakashi just shoved everything into the storage in no particular order. To find something wouldn't be easy. But he wanted to know so he saw no other choice. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone and sort this mess.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Sakura heard a sigh from the person that walked next to her. "What is it, Naruto?" She asked annoyed as it wasn't the first sigh of the blonde. "I don't get why granny Tsunade send Kakashi-sensei on a mission without us!" He exclaimed frustrated. "If Tsunade-sama thought he could handle this mission alone then don't question it!" Sakura defended her mentor. "Yeah, I know that theoretically. But it is so boring to just be in the village" Naruto defended himself. "Besides I'm still worried that something happen to Kakashi-sensei again." Sakura's eyes softened at this. She too had these thoughts about her teacher. "Come, let us look for Kakashi-sensei. I heard from Shizune that he already finished that mission." "Yosh!" Naruto agreed and the two went to search for Kakashi.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

'Why did my father collect all this stuff?' Kakashi thought after digging through his storage for an hour. It didn't look any better than before. Until now he had found many interesting things but also as many pointless. He froze when he heard someone approaching his storage. Normally no one would come into this part of Konoha except for workers. But the voices he heard sounded more like normal villagers. Curiously he stepped outside and was surprised to see two of his students. He face palmed himself mentally for not recognizing their voices. "Yo" He said and waved at them, gaining their attention. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled and looked relieved. "What's up?" Kakashi asked. "We were looking for you for ages!" Naruto answered with a hint of frustration in his voice. Before Kakashi could asked why Sakura asked a question herself. "What are you doing here, sensei?" "Restoring order to my storage room" Kakashi said and pointed at the building. "Do you need help?" Sakura asked and Naruto whined a little at this. He looked like he wanted to be somewhere else right now. Thinking about it Kakashi decided he would accept the offer. It would be much faster with the help of the two. "Thanks. It's a bit messy in there and I could use help." Smiling a little Sakura stepped into the storage, followed hesitantly by Naruto. "Wha-?" Sakura said and gaped at the messy shelves. "I always thought you're a stickler for order." "I am. But after Pain's attack and the following war I had just enough time to pull this out of the debris" Kakashi shrugged. Instead of chatting any longer the three of them started to work.

It took them over four days to sort the mess and bring an order into it. "Thanks, guys. You were a great help" Kakashi thanked his two students. "You're welcome, sensei" Sakura answered. "But you owe us one." Giving an eye smile Kakashi replied: "Sure. How about we go somewhere to eat? I'll pay." "Yosh! I want ramen from Ishiraku!" Naruto yelled pushing his fist in the air. But soon after he was punched hard by Sakura. "Shut up, Naruto! You can't decided where we're going to eat every time. We had the past three days ramen and I'm up for a change!" Kakashi sweat dropped a little by her violence but didn't comment it. He was already used to it. "I think I know a compromise. There's a new restaurant that has a large variation in his menu. I'm quite sure they have ramen too." Kakashi tried to keep of an upcoming fight. Naruto frowned while thinking about it. After a few minutes he came to a decision. "I'm sure they aren't as good as Ichiraku's ramen but it's okay. Let's go." Eye smiling again Kakashi led the two to the restaurant. Sakura hadn't said anything to it and just sighed at the predictability of Naruto.

After everyone ordered their food they started a conversation. "What's the reason that you wanted to sort your stuff so suddenly?" Sakura asked. Kakashi had already wondered why none of them asked him about it before. Maybe because they wanted to finish first. "There's something about my family I want to find out." "What?" Sakura asked after Kakashi didn't continued. "I learned something new during my last mission and I want a confirmation." Shortly before he answered their food had arrived. Now Kakashi used the time the two teens opposite of him shared confused looks to eat. When both of them looked at him again he already finished. The disappointed looks in their faces were really funny (they tried from the beginning to look behind his mask but weren't lucky so far). "Why did we have to worm everything out of you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked instead to comment his fast eating. "Because it's funny." Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped and shot him angry glares across the table. Eye smiling Kakashi decided to tell them the truth. They would learn it sooner or later anyway.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Sakura was surprised when Kakashi started to tell them the truth. Usually it was a lot harder to bring him to speak. "My last mission was to kill some wild dogs" He started, leaning back in his chair. Sakura shot Naruto a quick look that spoke clearly 'See? I told you so!' "But I found no dogs but three wolves. Two as gigantic as grizzly bears and their child." The rosette girl was a bit surprised. Sure, gigantic wolves were really a threat to poor villagers but she couldn't see a reason why Kakashi learned something about his history from them. "We fought for a while until I found their pup. At that point I realized why they fought so furiously and I decided to talk to them instead" Kakashi told them. "But Kakashi-sensei! This, were wolves, right? Animals. It's impossible that they could understand you!" Naruto interrupted his sensei. Hitting her elbow into his side Sakura reminded him to be quieter. They were still in public. "I think the frogs you know would be very disappointed to hear that, Naruto" Kakashi said and let Naruto look rather guilty. "They were very intelligent, like humans. And able to speak. Sort of. They couldn't form words loudly but could communicate through telepathy." "Really? That's rare" Sakura commented. Nodding Kakashi continued. "Yup. But we came to an agreement and they left the area. We even made a contract for kuchiyose." "That's awesome, sensei!" Naruto said. "But you didn't tell us yet what this had to do something with your family, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura added and ignored Naruto. "Right. Apparently in a time short after the Sage of the Six Paths the Clan of the wolves and my Clan encountered. After some fights they formed peace and helped each other. Now we continue this friendship I suppose." "And now you want to know if your family had documented it" Sakura said as she understood the reason to sort his storage now. "Tell us after you found out" She said and stood up. Dragging Naruto at his sleeve she left the restaurant. She felt that her help wasn't needed at the moment anymore.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Kakashi sat silently for a few minutes after the left of Sakura and Naruto before he went to his storage again. To tell this story to someone, even in a shortened version, was rather relieving and helped him to sort it for himself. Entering his storage again he chose the history shelf and started to read from the beginning. He needed days to come to a point he was sure it wouldn't tell him anything new. He had only found a short passage about the encounter with the wolves but nothing else. Maybe this information was in the lost scrolls and books. This was truly a time it was sad that he was the last remaining Hatake. There was nobody left who might knew some of their history.

_26 years ago_

_A four years old Kakashi walked happily beside his father. Today was one of the rare day his father spend the whole days with him. Since the White Fang of Konoha was so famous he spend a lot of his time on dangerous and often long missions. Sakumo Hatake looked quite happy himself. "What do you want to do, 'Kashi" His father asked the child. "Everything!" The boy answered enthusiastically. Laughing Sakumo ruffled the boys hair. It was pure joy to see the boy like the kid he was and not his acting adult son he became lately. And like Kakashi wished they tried to do everything. They visited a lot of historical places in Konoha, stopped at a good restaurant for lunch and did some shopping. But this day was a special day for another reason too. When they returned home Sakumo told his son about his summoning contract. Asking they small boy if he wanted to try Kakashi nodded hopefully. With a serious expression Sakumo got a small scroll and let Kakashi sign in. It was the contract scroll for his dog summons. "Now listen, Kakashi. You have to take the summoning very serious. If you don't honor the summons you are going to regret it. This aren't family dogs but ni-ken used to battle. If you understand this I will allow you to try it but if you feel it is too soon then we'll try it another time when you're older." Feeling the seriousness of his father Kakashi nodded and promised to take this as serious as him. Sakumo gave the scroll to Kakashi again and the small prodigy slowly formed the necessary seals. Slamming his hand at the ground he performed a perfect summoning jutsu at his first try and summoned a small puppy. It was a rather ugly looking one but cute nonetheless. Sakumo was a bit surprised that his son summoned an unknown dog and not one of his dogs as he himself did summon his fathers dog long ago. "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake. And who are you?" Kakashi introduced himself to the pup. Blinking up to the boy the pup tried to made sense of his surroundings. It must be confusing to be summoned at such a young age. "My mother called me Pakkun" It answered finally after deciding to like this human. Smiling at the sight of the two kids Sakumo returned to the kitchen to make dinner. His son was surprising him so often that he should be used to it by now. Actually he wanted to tell his son more but this wasn't the right time for it. There was enough time to do it later. _

Present

Snapping out of his thoughts Kakashi returned to his apartment. He wished he could have more time with his father. After that he and his father hadn't much time with each other as Kakashi visited the academy and graduated with five. And then there was the incident that cost his fathers life. But pondering about the past wouldn't help him. It only would make him sad. So he shrugged it off and was just glad that he met the wolves.


	12. Chapter 12

**I could write two chapters, I'm amazed myself. Gladly, this chapter was most of the time easier to write than the last one. It may be a bit too much talking for some likes but they are necessary. **

**I know it is a bit too soon but I'm already thinking about the next level of this story (It's still a long way until then). I'm not quite sure how I will make it, it's a tie. The first option would be to continue this story as it is or make a sequel. Either it would be a normal sequel or a crossover with either Lord of the Rings (my first thought) or Fairy Tail. I want to hear your opinion. **

Chapter 12

Throughout the research of 'The Hatake's and the wolves' Kakashi totally forgot about the Gokage meeting. When suddenly an ANBU (who looked like a mouse) stood in front of his door he was a bit surprised. Normally he wasn't summoned by an ANBU for a mission except it was a critical one. But as it was quiet for now he doubted that. "Yes?" He asked the waiting operative. "The Hokage requires your presence" Mouse informed him and puffed away. Thinking for a moment Kakashi remembered what Tsunade had mentioned at his last mission briefing. 'Damn it' He thought and left for the Hokage tower. Entering her office Kakashi saw that everyone else who was invited to the meeting was already there. Of course Tsunade was present with Shizune to her right. At one corner he spotted the two remaining elders. And instead of Shikaku Nara who died in the war his son, Shikamaru, leaned against a wall. Kakashi wasn't surprised to see the kid as he was probably the smartest shinboi in Konoha (or maybe in the world, who knows?). Closing the door behind him he leaned against it and waited for the Hokage to start.

"As you all know I've summoned a Gokage meeting. The reason is that there happen strange things lately. And although the world looks at peace right now I fear it won't hold for long" Tsunade explained with a firm expression. "What for strange things?" Koharu, one of the elders, asked. "You really need to ask?" Tsunade asked perplexed. Usually the elders were good informed. Too good sometimes. Looking confused Koharu shook her head. Tsunade had noticed that none of the elders looked at Kakashi as he entered. Maybe they didn't knew about his condition so she pointed at him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable Kakashi stood where he was and bore the odd stares they gave him. "Who's that kid?" Homura, the other elder, asked. Now Kakashi was really surprised. He may look like a child but they knew him as a kid so they should recognize him nonetheless. "Kakashi, who else?" Tsunade answered the question. "As you see he shrank to his thirteen-years self. This is one strange thing. The second is there is a strange organization that showed up six weeks ago for the first time and kidnapped Kakashi to make experiments. You see the result. The strange is we found no trace of them before that. That will be the main topic in the meeting" Tsunade explained to the elders. "Why didn't you inform us about this before, slug princess?" Koharu tried to blame Tsunade for her unobservance. "Well you have to be blind and deaf if you didn't knew it by now" Tsunade retorted and Kakashi laughed inwardly. He didn't like the two elders as they shared far too often the same opinion as Danzo had. And everyone knew how good that was for Konoha.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Shikamaru hadn't said anything while the elders discussed with Tsunade. The two elders bickered for minutes and made no attempt to stop. Sighing in annoyance Shikamaru decided to stop the upcoming fight. "Maybe we should return to the upcoming Gokage meeting? There are still some thing to do before it started." Heavily silence followed after that. Out of the corner of his eyes the Nara cold see Kakashi smiling a bit. But the baffled looks of them were just to funny Shikamaru had to admit. Tsunade cleared her throat and turned to face all of them at the same time. "Right. Shikamaru already provided a secluded location for the meeting and worked on a security plan. Now we have to speak about who will be responsible for each country and be their guide. The second point for today is to decide who will participate at the meeting itself." "I think Hinata Hyuuga should be the guide for Kirigakure" Shikamaru said after the Hokage finished. A raised brow from Tsunade let him explain further. "As we know from the last Gokage meeting the Mizukage is a bit difficult. She easily explode if someone said something apparently harmless. I think Hinata is able to avoid it." The room thought about it for a short time. "You're right, Shikamaru. Who would you set for the other three countries?" Tsunade agreed with his decision. "For Iwagakura I would Sakura be the guide. The Tsuchikage has problems with his back, as we all know, and with her medical training Sakura should be able to avoid anything that should worsen his pain. Kumogakures guide should be Kakashi-sensei as we all know that the Raikage has a great temper. Should he attack suddenly Kakashi-sensei should be able to dodge. And I'll be the guide for Sunagakure as I have done so often before" Shikamaru explained his thoughts to the others. "I agree with your opinion. Now we can move to our next topic. Like in the last Gokage meeting for each country will two aides attend at the meeting, next to the Kage of course. And before you say anything: I don't want you to see at the meeting" Tsunade cut Koharu off when she opened her mouth. "You're a bit absent lately if you even didn't catch up the Konoha's recent gossip." It was clear that she meant Kakashi's condition. "I've already decided that Kakashi should attend to the meeting as he is greatly involved. So we just need to make a decision for the second." Shikamaru came already to the conclusion that she would sign Kakashi up to it. No was the problem to find the other. He desperately hoped they wouldn't chose him. This would be very disgusting. Maybe he should make a suggestion before they made it. But before he could think about it Kakashi spoke for the first time. "I think Shikamaru would be the best choice. He's good in solving puzzles." Glaring angrily at the jounin Shikamaru waited for Tsunade's answer. He knew that Kakashi was nearly as good in solving riddles as he was. He was just to lazy to be the only one to do the whole thinking. "It's a good choice. Shikamaru, you will attend at the meeting. And no arguing!" Tsunade ordered him as she knew he wasn't happy with that. Sighing he left her office after she dismissed them all.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Kakashi left the tower and walked through the streets. He could often think better wile he was in motion. He already had suspected that Tsunade wanted him at the meeting. And not just because he was the center of the strange thing that happened recently. There was something else that he couldn't figure out. Thinking about his new duty he tried to figure out who the Raikage would brought to the meeting. Probably C and Darui like last time. Since the three needed somewhere to stay for night during the length of the meeting he searched for a suitable hotel. Luckily there was a good one relative nearly to the location of the meeting itself. Entering the modern looking building (which wasn't a surprise as nearly every building was new in Konoha) he stepped at the reception desk. "What can I do for you, dear?" The friendly looking woman behind it asked him, smiling at him. Sometimes he hated it to be a child again. Those who knew treated him like before but many could see in him just the child. But he tried not to blame them for that. How should they now? "Hello. I'm here to book a suite, starting from the day after tomorrow for an unknown length. It should have three separated rooms" He explained to the woman in a rather boring tone. She looked a bit perplexed for a moment and looked then at her booking list. "You're lucky. There is one free for the time you asked. Should I book it for you?" Kakashi nodded and the woman tipped at her computer. "For what name should I book it?" "Kakashi Hatake" The jounin replied. He could see that the woman recognized the name. But he bet that she didn't linked the name to him. "Okay. And what's your name? I need it to complete the booking." "Kakashi Hatake" He said again and smirked a little at the look she gave him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hatake-san. Here's your bill." He took it and payed the upfront money. Luckily he thought about the money before he left the tower. Otherwise he would have to walk back to it to get his money back.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

The receptionist of the hotel had a rather strange day. First came the famous Kakashi Hatake to book a suite for the day after tomorrow and looked like a child. She wondered if he henged into one but couldn't find a reason to do so. Fifteen minutes after him a teenager who looked rather annoyed entered the hotel to book a suite for the exact time as Hatake did. The whole time he muttered how bothersome it was. Ten minutes after that a shy looking girl (a Hyuuga by the looks of her eyes) entered and asked politely for a suite (and again for the same time period as the other two). But before they could finish that booking another girl with pink haired interrupted them and ordered a suite as well. It was good that it wasn't the season for tourist, otherwise she would be out of rooms by now. Shaking her head she walked home after her shift.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"You think it's wisely to put both, Kakashi and Shikamaru, at the meeting? They are both a bit too lazy in my opinion" Shizune asked the Hokage after the end of the meeting. "Kakashi is already involved into this. It would be meaningless to not send him. Besides, there is another reason why I want him there. And we both know that Shikamaru thinks that mostly everything is troublesome. But this is a facade so others underestimate him. If needed he can be really serious. He is very observant. Normally I would send his father but this isn't possible anymore so hell take his place" Tsunade countered Shizune's worries. "You're right" The dark-haired woman agreed and looked then curiously at her former teacher. "What's the other reason for Kakashi to attend at the meeting you mentioned?" "That is something I won't speak about it for now. But you will found it out soon enough" Tsunade said with a smile. Shizune looked rather disappointed but didn't purse any further.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"Hey Gaara. Do you think the other villages knew about Kakashi-sans change?" Temari asked her brother after a daylong travel. "I doubt that. We haven't returned to the habit to spy each other so I don't think they found it out by chance. And we haven't received an official announcement." "And what do you think will be the topic of this meeting?" This time it was his brother Kankuro who asked the question. "I think the recent incidents that happened to Konoha especially Kakashi is the topic. I have the feeling it is just the start of something big." After that said the three settled for the night. They still had nearly two days of travel before them.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Two days later each group arrived one by one. The first one were the shinobi of Sunagakure, quickly followed by the ninjas of the mist. The people of Iwagakura needed another hour to arrive. Just the Kumo-nin hadn't shown up by now. Kakashi asked himself if they were late on purpose. But since they didn't know who would be their guide he doubted that. Settling himself in the shadow of a tree he pulled out a book (not Icha Icha) to read. He was usual prepared for everything that could happen, even if it was just an unexpected wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all I want to say: if you haven't read chapter 12 until now you should start with that. If you have you can proceed^^. **

** love toshiro dragon: It was just an act of the moment to put Pakkun into it but it fitted quite good. I think he looks as puppy exact the same as the older version of him, except more tiny and maybe more shriveled.**

** Prescripto13: I wrote this hints in a few chapters already, but it still needs some time until I reveal it. But I don't want to put it in the story without any announcement (I think it would sound strange). **

Chapter 13

Nearly two hours passed before the shinobi of Kumogakure arrived. Standing in the middle of the square behind the gates the three looked around, searching for a person to greet them. Standing up Kakashi put his book back and walked to the waiting ninja. "Yo" He greeted them. The three moved their heads simultaneously in his direction and looked confuses. "And who are you?" A, the Raikage asked. "He look like Kakashi Hatake" C, one of his companions, said. "Nonsense! Kakashi Hatake has no kids. That must be an imposter!" The Raikage yelled and sped at the silver-haired boy. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and activated his bloodline limit. Mere seconds before the big shinobi hit him he teleported himself away. "Whew. I just greeted you and you're already in a bad mood, Raikage-sama?" Kakashi asked in a casual tone, holding his hands high to show he was no threat. 'He was able to dodge Raikage-sama?' C thought surprised but didn't mentioned it. A was already pissed enough. "Who are you?" A growled and glared at the boy. "Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi asked, still looking bored. "That's impossible. Hatake is 30 years old, not 10" The tanned man shouted. "I am 30. I just look like I was 13" Kakashi deadpanned and turned around. "You're coming?" "I think he is the real one, Raikage-sama. His attitude fit perfect" C murmured to the Raikage and they started to follow Kakashi.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

'Shikamaru was right. The Raikage explode really fast. It's good that I am able to doge him. On the other hand, if someone else would be their guide I doubt he would have attack' Kakashi thought while he led the Kumo-nin to the hotel. He didn't need to look back. He could sense that they followed him, whispering. Entering the lobby of the hotel he stepped to the reception desk and was greeted by the same woman he had booked the suite two days ago. "Ah, Hatake-san. Are this your guest?" She greeted him and looked over his shoulder. "Yes" Kakashi answered while nodding. "Very well. This man" She said and showed him a person who barely passed a man (he nearly was a boy) "will show you to the suite." "Thanks" he said and turned to the representatives of Kumogakure. "You're coming?" He asked again and they left for the suite. "Here's the key for your suite, sir" the hotel boy said and gave him a small key. He nodded his thanks and they entered the suite. "The meeting start at 08:30 am tomorrow. I'll be here a quarter past 8 to lead you to the conference room" Kakashi explained to the trio and left. There was no need to babysit this guys.

It was still early, only 2 in the afternoon and Kakashi had no idea what to do...again. Maybe he should do a bit of planning for the upcoming meeting but he didn't want to be there in the first place. So he decided against it. He still had his unfinished book in his pocket but he didn't feel to read right now. He was kinda restless. Maybe he could find someone who was up for a spar. He thought for just a brief moment to ask Gai. The taijutsu specialist was up for a spar every time. But he was a bit too extreme. Kakashi couldn't use broken bones right now. Even they would be a good excuse to avoid the meeting. Probably. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Tenzou, eh Yamato, and it was settled. The mokuton user war the perfect sparring partner. He approached the other man from behind and succeeded to startle the man.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"Yo." Yamato jumped a little at the unsuspecting but familiar greeting and turned around to face a smirking Kakashi. "I wished you wouldn't do that, senpai" He said and sighed. He had the hunch that Kakashi enjoyed it to mock him. "But it's fun" Kakashi replied and eye smiled. Sighing again Yamato wanted to now why the jouning approached him. "Why are you here, senpai?" "I want to spar and looking for a partner. You want?" Yamato looked down at the other jounin while thinking. Sakura and Naruto already told him that Kakashi had a new ability that made him incredible fast but hadn't seen it himself so far. Giving in his curiosity he nodded. "Sure. Training ground 3?" "Great" Kakashi answered and the two of them walked to the training fields.

Standing opposite from each other none of them made a move. Both waited for the other to start the fight. When nothing happened after ten minutes Yamato decided it was enough of waiting and threw a few kunai that Kakashi easily dodged. But in that time he made some seals for a mokuton jutsu. Kakashi was attacked from several wood bars but could every time jumped away in time. Yamato hunt him down until his wood circled him and Kakashi's only escape point was either up or down. He decided to jump. Smiling Yamato formed a wood bar to slamm Kakashi to the ground but was a bit surprised to see the other starting to glow. In exact that moment when his bar should hit the jounin Kakashi vanished and Yamato hit only empty air. Looking around Yamato tried to find Kakashi and was startled to sense him right behind him. Kicking behind him he tried to hit Kakashi into the stomach and let him fly against a tree. But yet again it was just empty air. Grumbling he hunted Kakashi again but this time he didn't felt like he had the upper hand. Kakashi clearly played with him. In a real fight Yamato would've died in an instant cause of the surprise of his opponent's speed. But even now he knew of it (and saw it himself) it was nearly impossible to catch the silver-haired jounin.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Naruto walked beside two of his teammates to the training grounds. They had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon for some training as none of them thought they would go on a mission soon. Sadly they hadn't found Kakashi-sensei yet (or Yamato-taichou). Sakura told the two boys a bit earlier that she had hoped to catch Kakashi-sensei at the hotel but wasn't lucky. So it was just the three of them.

When they came near training ground 3 they were surprised to hear battle noise. Apparently someone trained there. Or better yet, had a violently spar by the sound of it. Curiously the three stopped at the fence and looked inside. To their surprise they spotted Kakashi-sensei fighting with Yamato-taichou. "Whoa. That's a fight!" Naruto yelled excited. "Yamato-taichou had some difficulties so it seems" Sai commented and made no intention to go on. "You're right. Kakashi-sensei is just a blur. It's hard to follow him." Even Sakura was caught up in the fight. "It's really unfair that Kakashi-sensei is so fast now. How can anybody win against him?" Naruto whined, his eyes glued at the fight. "There speek the right person. You're nearly as fast as him!" Sakura replied and glared angrily at him, making Naruto jerk back a little. "You're right. How dumb from me" He tried to calm the pink-haired girl down. After over three years he tried to avoid to make the girl lose her temper as best as he could. "Do you want to watch the spar or do you want to train yourself?" Sai interrupted them. "Watch!" The other two declared simultaneously. "Good" The pale boy answered with his usual smile.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

The sparring partners as well as the teens at the fence were oblivious that there was a second party to watch the fight. Instead of staying in the hotel the Kumo-nin followed Kakashi to training ground out of curiosity. All three of them were surprised by his appearance and new found speed. "I think he surpassed your speed, Raikage-sama" Dauri commented the fight after a while. Staring rather grumpy at the training field A nodded. "I hope the slug princess explain this tomorrow. It's kinda unsettling that they were able to deage someone." "Maybe it wasn't their doing?" C suggested and made the other two look at him. "What do you mean, C?" The Raikage asked his subordinate. "Well, Hokage-sama wrote in her invitation for the Gokage meeting that she is sure about a new enemy. Maybe this was the reason for her to believe that." "You're right. I don't like it all the same." None of the two others dared to say something else. There was no one who could use a rampaging Raikage right now.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Meanwhile, in a different part of Konoha, two figures walked down the shopping street. One of them was a Konoha-shinobi with pineapple-hair. The other was a blonde woman of Suna who wore her hair hair in four short pigtails. "Have you told the other countries about Kakashi's condition?" Temari asked the Nara beside her. Shaking his head Shikamaru denied that question. "No. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will explain it tomorrow." "Why are you making such a secret out of it?" "We aren't. It's just too complicate to write in a letter. That's the reason behind this Gokage meeting. Well, one of the reasons. I'm sure there are others beside Kakashi's condition." Chuckling a bit Temari agreed with the lazy Nara. It would be ridiculous to call such a meeting to just tell the other countries what happened to a single man. "I hope this doesn't mean there will be another war in the near future" Temari said and looked up to the sky. It was a nice day with just a few fluffy clouds. "We will see" Shikamaru replied and the two of them walked in silence next to each other. Would anyone of his generation see them right now they would tease him about dating the Suna-nin.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"Each representatives arrived by now?" Tsunade asked her aide. "Yes, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi send one of his nin-ken with a message that the last group arrived" Shizune told her mentor. "Good. It wouldn't be good if we had to start the meeting with one group missing." For a while the two woman worked in silence but after a while Tsunade was a bit unnerved by the restlessness of the younger one. "What is it, Shizune?" "I can't understand why is there always a foe. And everyone is as bad as the other" Shizune explained her worries. "I think there are different types of enemies. Some of them seemed to be born evil. Like Madara in my opinion. He was maybe good at one point in history but even then he had bad tendencies. Others were driven to made evil thing to do the right things. Like Nagato. He truly wanted peace, unlike Madara, but chose the wrong path. And I'm afraid there will always be someone who enjoy to see other suffer, no matter who strong we fight against them." Tsunade's voice sounded bitter. "But it doesn't matter why they do evil things. We have to stop them nonetheless." "Then I hope you can start to solve the problem in the meeting" Shizune added and they worked through the paper work again.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"Let us stop for today, Yamato" Kakashi said after they fought for hours. Both of them were tired by now. "It was a good training, senpai" Yamato agreed and relaxed his muscles. When they left the training ground they were surprised to hear excited shouts from the fence and were surprised to see Sakura, Naruto and Sai. Both of them were so consumed in there spar that they hadn't sensed the teens (good that they aren't at enemy-territory otherwise this would be very dangerous). "Hi, you three. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and waved at them. "Actually we wanted to train but your fight was too interesting so we decided to watch" Sakura explained. Nodding Kakashi accepted he explanation and the five of them walked back into Konoha. "Tomorrow starts the Gokage meeting" Sakura mentioned after a while of silence. "Do you think the other countries had strange incidents too?" "We will see" Kakashi answered and they parted. Kakashi wanted to go home early since tomorrow would be an exhausting day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I couldn't finish this sooner especially when I promised to write a lot. But I wasn't really in the mood and everything I wrote sounded terrible. And I'm not good with just-talk-chapters too. I'm more the action-type I suppose. But these chapters are necessary too. I try to update more often again.**

Chapter 14

Kakashi stood at exact 08:15 the next morning in front of the Raikage's suite and knocked. It was C who opened the door. "It's Kakashi-san!" He said over his shoulder. The rest of the group appeared in the door frame and Kakashi was satisfied that they were ready. But unlike him they weren't known for their unpunctuality. They left the hotel and walked in a fast pace to the secure conference room. Shikamaru had picked a nondescript building that looked more like a storage room. And in truth it was used as a storage. The conference room laid underneath. Entering the room they faced a round table very similar they used at the last Gokage meeting. Kakashi brought the Raikage to his seat, leaving Darui and C to stand behind him. He himself went to the place where the Hokage sat and stood on her right side. He had noted that the remaining two Kage who hadn't seen him until now threw odd looks at him.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"I am thankful that all of you could find the time to come to Konoha for this meeting" Tsunade began finally. "Your message sounded very seriously, Hokage" The Tsuchigake grumbled. "I think we all were curious enough why you summoned us so soon after the war" The female Mizukage added. "I understand" Tsunade answered and straightened herself. "There were incidents lately that concerned me a lot and let me fear that it is just the beginning of a new threat. I don't now if strange things happened just in Konoha and I ask you to be honest if something odd happened in your country. Even if it is just a small thing." "What incidents?" A asked who hadn't said anything until now. "Well, you see, I brought Kakashi Hatake to this meeting and you probably noticed that he changed since the war ended" Tsunade said and pointed at Kakashi who showed an emotionless face. "That's Kakashi?" Oonoki asked and narrowed his eyes to scrutinize the boy next to Tsunade. The Hokage nodded and waited for the Kage to catch up. "He's a rather cute looking boy" The Mizukage comment with her right hand at her face and let everyone sweat drop. The Mizukage was legendary to get attracted easily. "How did that happen?" Again it was the Raikage who asked a useful question. "It was about a month ago when we noticed recent battle signs near Konoha. The ground looked rather odd" Tsunade began and laid pictures in the middle of the table. The Kage scrutinized them but couldn't make any sense of them. "We found out that Kakashi encountered them. To that time we thought it was just a coincident but now we think they wanted Kakashi for their experiments." "Experiments?" Gaara asked with a frown. He was rather sensible if it comes to experiments on humans, especially if the subject was forced to do it. "Yes. We believe they tried to find out the way for immortality. You see, they were the reasons for Kakashi's deaging. A bit more than two weeks ago we finally found their new hiding place and could decimate them really good. Sadly the head behind it could escape again but had to leave their research material behind. It seems that before and after Kakashi kidnapping none of their experiments succeeded" Tsunade summarized the recent events. "I want to know if you caught any unusual signs lately." The four Kage went silent and thought about what the Hokage just said. "There were reports of missing people lately. But the count wasn't high, just two or three people. We thought they got lost in the desert. It happens sometime. But know I think it's possible that they were kidnapped." Gaara was the first to speak and report something unusual. "In our country it is the same"The Mizukage said in a low voice. She too hadn't thought much about it before. Just tragic events but nothing more. "The same in Kumogakure. And there were sights of travelers reported lately" A said in his ususal temper way. "I agree. I've got reports of the same" Oonoki said and looked rather angry. "If this events stand alone it didn't look really worrying but it's the quantity that's alarming." "So each country noticed something.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Kakashi stood silently beside Tsunade and listened to the conversation. He felt a bit uncomfortable as there was something strange he hasn't mentioned yet. Fighting with himself he came to the conclusion that now was as a good time as any. The outcome would be bad anyway as Tsunade would be _very_ angry why he hadn't mentioned it before. Sighing he leaned forward and tried to catch the Hokage's attention. It took her only a few seconds. "What is it, Kakashi?" She asked slightly annoyed by his disturbance. "Er, there is something else that happened lately that would fall under term 'strange'" He said and looked a bit guilty. As expected Tsunade glared angrily at him and forced him to continue. "Two weeks ago you send me on this mission to kill some wild dogs" He said and spoke loud so everyone could understand him. He wouldn't want to repeat himself. "Yes, I remember vaguely" Tsunade said and looked a bit confused. "Well, I reported to you that it wasn't dogs but giant wolves and that I came to an understanding with them so I there was no need to kill them. What I didn't told you was, that there is some connection with this wolves ancestors and mine and that we made some sort of contract to help each other out if needed. Like a summoning contract. And they warned me about an upcoming storm" Kakashi told the Kage. "Although I doubt that they meant a real storm." After he finished he counted to three silently and was then confronted with the rage of an angry Hokage. "AND WHY DIND'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?" She yelled. If looks could kill he would be at least now. "Because I wanted to know if my family documented it and while I researched it I forgot to mentioned it" He said and shrugged. Tsunade sighed exasperate. "Sometimes I think this carefree attitude of yours will bring you an early death, Kakashi." The room chuckled in amusement. "Back to the original topic. As in each country strange things happened, maybe in our a bit more than elsewhere, I think it would be good to investigate it" she said and looked at each Kage. "I agree. This organization you mentioned should be extinguished" Gaara said. "Fine. From each country one shinobi should be in the team" the Raikage added, already agreed to the plan. The other two Kage agreed too and next they decided who would go. From Sunagakura it would be Temari. The Raikage offered C as he was a medic nin as well a genjutsu specialist. The Mizukage threw Ao in the row as he was a sensor type and the Tsuchikage let his granddaughter go. Tsunade send Kakashi of course as he was the middle of the mess, so it seemed. "And who will be the leader of this time" Mizukage asked looking a bit worried. None of the five looked as they wanted to follow someone else. "I think Kakashi should be the leader. He was the one with the most encounters with this organization" the Raikage said before Tsunade could do so. The Kazekage was fast with his decision and agreed. After a few moments the remaining exclaimed their agreement too. The whole while Kakashi stood behind the Hokage and said no word. He didn't like where this meeting went. To be the leader of this team would be hard as it wouldn't be easy to let them work together. Sure the war helped a lot with the international teamwork. But there were always comrades of the own country nearby.

"Ok, Kakashi. You heard all of it so I don't have to repeat it. Find this guys and capture them" Tsunade ordered and Kakashi nodded. He knew there was no escape.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

The meeting was finished and the Kage returned home. Just the members of the special task force remained in Konoha. Kakashi told them to return the next day. He needed time to plan. "You ok, Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked when they left the building. "Sure" Kakashi answered. He scrutinized the teen next to him. "What?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "Tsunade-sama never said that I can't asked someone else for help. So you come tomorrow too" Kakashi said and shocked Shikamaru. The Nara had hoped that the trouble for him came to an end. Obviously he was wrong. Sighing in defeat he agreed to be there tomorrow morning. Chuckling a bit Kakashi left to get dinner. It was always fun to tease the younger generation. Especially Shikamaru with his 'I-don't-want-to-do-anything'-attitude. But he was glad that the current generation had so much talent. Tasks like this would be hard without fresh ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, here's finally the next chapter. I am sorry that I wasn't able to finish it sooner but I am so out of Naruto now that it is harder to write this story. I am someone who has to be in the mood for the fandom and others are more interesting for me, I have to admit. But that doesn't mean I am not planning to finish this. I am, just in a slower pace as the first 13 chapters. **

** Prescripto13: I know it was to be expected. But that doesn't mean I like to write it^^**

** love toshiro dragon: Of course Kakashi's the leader. Who else?**

** Sparksofrandomness: I am glad you like my story and a possible crossover with lotr. And I hope you have some patience as I am not the fastest updater right now. **

Chapter 15

Kakashi walked to his apartment. He wondered why every time something happens lately he is in charge to do something about it. Sure it mostly concerns him but in his opinion it would be better someone who isn't as involved as he is would be better. But orders were orders. Pondering about his teammates for this mission he wasn't sure if they could really work together. He doubted there would be a problem with Temari. He knew the Suna-nin respected him and would follow his orders easy enough. And he saw no problem in C and Ao either: they had a calm mannerism although Ao could be quickly annoyed sometimes. Kurotsuchi was the problem in his opinion. From his observation he figured that she had a rather explosive character, much like Sakura. And regarding the stiffly relationship Iwa had with other countries she wouldn't follow right from the start. Although the previous war had helped much.

After dinner he read his favorite book for a while and then settled early for night. He had the feeling that the upcoming day would be a tiring one.

Waking on time the next morning he ate a quick breakfast and strolled to the meeting room. He was a bit early but that wasn't that bad. Contrary to many opinions he was on time for important missions.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei. You're early" Shikamaru greeted him, leaning outside of the hut.

"Morning, Shikamaru. I can be early if I want to" Kakashi answered and eye-smiled at the Nara.

"Really? That's a surprise" Shikamaru replied and they entered the meeting room together. "And? Have you already a battle plan?"

"We're going to the last place we know they were and I summon my nin-ken. They are going to search for them" Kakashi said with a shrug. Tracking someone wasn't that complicated. Especially for shinobi of Konoha and their ninja dogs.

"That simple?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow.

"Sure. Simple is always the best. If it's too complicated it's hard to remember. You should know that, Shikamaru" Kakashi explained and stared at the younger one.

"I know that. But that seems like you haven't planned at all and you're trust a bit too much on luck" the Nara answered.

"Luck is an important thing. And it is no luck if my dogs find them. It's skill." Maybe they could go on that way forever but they were interrupted by the arrival of the rest.

Explaining his plan to them they soon traveled to the last encounter place. None of the other complained about the simpleness of the plan. Kurotsuchi just mention that Kakashi was "always the lucky one" so she thought it might be work.

Arriving at the right spot Kakashi go through the seals for the summoning jutsu and his loyal dogs appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Yo" Pakkun greeted him with a raised paw. Like usual the small dog looked bored and sat on the head of Bull.

"Yo. I want you to look for the persons who resided in there" Kakashi explained his wishes and pointed at the cave.

"Them again? Fine" the pug answered and the nin-ken ran to the cave just to appear five minutes later at their side.

"There haven't escaped many as you imprisoned most of them already. But I found a track of the boss of them. It's leading northwards" the small dog reported. Looking at the five shinboi behind him Kakashi thought about what to do next.

"Can you follow him?" he asked.

"It would be difficult because the scent is already old but I can try" Pakkun said in his deep voice and turned around. "Follow me." Instead of waiting for a reply he bashed into the trees, trusting they would follow him.

"How good is your dog, Kakashi-san?" Ao asked after a few minutes, clearly doubtful about the dog's ability.

"Very good. He was able to track the day-old trail of Gaara in the desert that time he was kidnapped by Akatsuki" Kakashi answered with a shrug. He knew that, although Konoha used dogs often for tracking someone, other villages do not. It was only natural to question methods they weren't used to.

The trail led them to the north first but then the scientist changed his direction westwards. Traveling in quite a loose formation all of them were a bit stressed after the fourth day of their chase.

"How often is this guy changing directions?" Temari asked after they prepared their camp for the night.

"No idea. He's trying to shake off everyone how might follow him. In other words: us" Kakashi answered with a shrug.

Deciding that he would take the first watch Kakashi hoped up to a branch and leaned against the trees trunk. He was glad that he could judge distances again. To be honest he hadn't thought about it for some time now and came to the conclusion that he was pretty comfortable with his body again. Not that that meant that he would forgive the mad scientist or being thankful. He just accepted it.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Kurai laid on the cot in some abandoned hut, desperately trying to get some sleep. But the constant dripping distracted his attempts. Not for the first time he cursed his bad luck. He wondered at what point anything went wrong. Probably when he got his most promising subject. Maybe it wasn't one of his smartest decisions to kidnap someone so well liked. But he had wanted to make progress in his research and if he hadn't put his hand on Kakashi he still would be ages away of any success. But now he was in a dead end as he had to hide and had to stop his research. For the moment.

For the past few weeks he was constantly traveling in hope that his pursuers would lose his trail. Running zigzag through the countries he never stopped at one point for long. A day or two at the most and so far he was successful. No one had come for him and he wondered why. Maybe they had already lost him. Smiling at that thought Kurai finally fell asleep.

The next morning he went back to the village he walked through the previous day to buy some supplies. Being a genius didn't fill his stomach.

Standing at a fruit and veg stall he listened to the villager's conversations. Eavesdropping had become his second nature these days.

"I was yesterday in the neighbor village to trade some of my grain and you wouldn't believe what I saw!" a farmer said to some other man.

"A blue pig?" the other asked in a bored tone, obviously used to his friends eagerness.

"No, of course not!" the farmer said and looked hurt. "There were shinobi asking for a man."

His friend shrugged, not seeing a reason to be this excited. "So what? They do a job. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yes, that's true. But they aren't just from one village but from five!" The farmer grinned from ear to ear when he said that, finally getting his friends interest. And Kurai listened harder too.

"Five? You mean like the Five Great Nations? That's concerning" the farmer's friend answreed with a frown.

"My thinking. It was a blonde woman from Suna, a pretty girl with short brown hair from Iwa, a blond guy from Kumo, a middle-aged man with blue hair from Kiri. From Konoha there are two. A young average looking man and a silver-haired kid with a mask. Surprisingly it seemed the kid was in charge" the farmer told his tale, pleased with himself with his observations.

At this point Kurai left the stand and hurried to left the village as well. It seemed his luck had left him again. The silver-haired kid was Kakashi. It must be him. And that they were looking for someone couldn't be a coincident. His only hope was to bring as many miles between him and them as possible as they were quite near already. He wondered how they managed to find him in the first place. He changed directions that often that he lost count and never gained the residents attention. There should be no trail at all to follow. But then he remembered that Konoha often used dog's for chasing and that he had heard sometime ago that Kakashi had nin-ken. Cursing again he tried to find a way to make his scent vanish.

Instead of his comfortable pace he now traveled fast and stopped just for the night. And with the first sunlight he was on his way again. Speed was now crucial. For three days he had luck but then he went in a canyon that turned out to be a dead end and he had to went all the way back. It was then when his lucky truly ran out. He just stepped out of the canyon when six shinobi jumped out of the woods and surrounded him.

"Finally we found you. It was really about time. This chase became boring after the second day" the silver-haired boy said who stand in front of Kurai.

"If this was my decision it would be go on and on without catching me, Kakashi" Kurai asked and earned a surprised look.

"Oh? You know my name? Well, that's a surprise, I think" Kakashi said in a mocking tone and raised brows. Kurai tried to think why the other thought he wouldn't know his name but shrugged it off. It didn't matter.

"Nothing to say? That's fine with me. In fact I prefer it that way" Kakashi said and waved at his companions. It took them only a minute to arrest him and bound his hands with some rope. The blonde woman and the young man from Konoha stood at both sides of him and they led him all the way back to Konoha. And even though Kurai desperately sought for a way to escape they wouldn't let him. Sighing in frustration Kurai dropped his head in defeat and hopes this wouldn't end bad for him. Bad as he being executed. What was a quite possible outcome after his doings, he had to admit.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

It was the third day after they successfully captured their target and they build camp again.

"That was a bit too easy" Shikamaru said after he came back from gathering some wood.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked and settled herself beside the Nara.

"I have expected a fight like the last times. I know that he lost all his men in the previous encounters but I had assumed he had new ones by now" Shikamaru said and stared into the fire with a frown.

"You're right, Shikamaru. From what I've heard in the meeting I had expected more problems. The only problem we had was to catch up with him" Ao added to the conversation and nodded to the prisoner.

"Ha! That shows only what a looser he is" Kurotsuchi said with a smirk. The Iwa-nin sat a bit away from the others, leaning with the hands fold behind her head against a tree.

"It just adds to the mystery around him. We'll find the reason when we can question him" Kakashi said and ended the discussion. He would get a headache soon enough. No reason to start with it now.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter, but it seemed my muse left me for some time and this chapter was very difficult to write. I do my best to not let months pass before I upload the next chapter but I cannot promise anything as I am rather busy right now with work (too much right now in my opinion). **

** Prescripto13: Kurotsuchi always seemed to me to be a very confident woman (a bit like Naruto I supose). And I really think she could handle at least a small army if there isn't anyone extraordinary in it.**

** love toshiro dragon: There was no reason to extend the whole hide-and-seek so I decided that they would catch him in this chapter. That he didn't fight back is just an extra to the mystery that surrounds him.**

** The You of Yesterday: I am glad that you like my story so far and that you think that there is a good balance in it. I wasn't so sure about it most of the time as it isn't easy to see for the author. But it is one of my goals as I myself dislike unbalanced stories to read. **

Chapter 16

When they reached Konoha they were greeted by Tsunade at the main gates, with a squad of ANBU behind her.

"I see you were successful, Kakashi" she said and looked satisfied.

"Yo. In the end it was quite easy. The hardest part was to find this guy" Kakashi answered, pointing at the captive who looked quite miserable. It wasn't because any of them were brutal against him though.

"Very good" Tsunade said and looked at one of the ANBU. "Squirrel, lock him in a cell. Questioning will be later." With a nod Squirrel waved at his comrades and took Kurai in their midst, escorting him to the prison, using back alleys.

"Follow me," Tsunade ordered and the group followed her, with Kakashi walking right beside her. They walked in silence to the Hokage's office, too tired from their previous days.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the building and a few more to enter the office itself. Tsunade walked behind her desk and settled in her chair while the search team stopped in front of it with Kakashi standing slightly before the others. She stared at the jounin and Kakashi didn't wait for a command to report their mission.

"We first visited the cave from before where I ordered my nin-kens to search for the missing boss of theirs. Pakkun was able to find the spot he escaped and that he ran north. We followed his track as good as possible though Pakkun lost his trail sometimes. Fortunately we were always able to find it again relatively quickly. The only real problem was that this guy was quite good at dodging and hiding so we had a bit of a hard time there. It took us a few days but finally we caught him and brought him back to Konoha where he hopefully answer a few questions," Kakashi said and tried to stay alert and concentrated. It was difficult though as he wanted to be lazy again. He hasn't got his stamina back as it lessened with his shrinking.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Ibiki will do the interrogation. I am sure he find the answers we are looking for," Tsunade replied with a steely tone. "You're dismissed." With a wave of her hand the five shinobi vanished from her office with a puff, each going to different places of the village.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Naruto was walking alongside Sakura through the streets of Konoha. He liked how peacefully it had became lately though he missed the action. And he was still annoyed that those stupid villains had kidnapped Kakashi-sensei and dared to experiment on him.

"...-ruto." He jerked up when he noticed that Sakura spoke to him and smiled sheepishly at her. He hadn't heard a single word of what she'd said and knew that was _really_ bad. Not answering would be far worse though so he couldn't help but ask her to repeat herself.

"Argh, Naruto! You should learn to listen if someone's speaking to you!" she scolded with an angry glare.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just thought so deeply that I didn't noticed you were speaking." She observed him for a few minutes before she sighed heavily.

"Fine. It wasn't really important so forget it," she said and some of her anger left her. "What were you thinking about?"

"About Kakashi-sensei and this stupid kidnapper. I wished I were on the team to search for this bastard," Naruto said and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But they're all capable and I'm sure they be back very soon. With this idiot of course." Sakura wouldn't admit it to her friend but she was worried about their team leader too. She couldn't believe that he was fully used to his old/new body and learned how it worked properly though he did a really good job by now. And it surely must be clearly confusing. Adding the responsible to lead a team of shinobi from different countries to search for the man who did this to him was a heavy burden, too. But she knew how capable he was and tried to not worry too much.

They walked in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. It wasn't an uncomfortably silence though.

"Ne, Sakura...," Naruto finally broke the silence. "Now that Kakashi-sensei looks like he's twelve I wonder how he really was back then. If he was this lazy and late all the time."

"Hmm...I don't know. I have to admit that I never asked or were curious enough to ask him. Though I doubt he would have told us three years ago. But now I wonder too. Maybe we should ask someone who knew him back then," she answered, looking rather thoughtfully with her hand on her chin and lips.

"I know! I know!" Naruto yelled in excitement. "We can ask Bushy-Eyebrow-sensei!" Sakura just sighed at the thought of the over-motivated jounin but had to agree. Aside from Tsunade, he was probably the only one left to knew their sensei good enough.

It was easy to locate the green jounin as he was, predictable, at the nearest training ground, observing Lee's training.

"What can I do for the two youthful students of my rival?" he yelled when he saw their approach.

"Well, we wanted to ask you something about that rival of yours," Sakura said and Gai whirled around to face them properly, an eager expression on his face. Even Lee stopped his training and joined them, clearly curious what this was about.

"And what is it you want to learn of the teacher of yours?"

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other before saying simultaneously: "We want to know how he was when he was truly the age he looks now."

Gai's expression became serious rather quickly. It shouldn't be surprising as he could be serious if he wanted to. The reason, though, made it obvious that they wouldn't hear a happy story.

"Normally I wouldn't talk about someone's past as it normally would be Kakashi's place to tell you his story. But knowing him he would dodge the question and I think you two deserve to hear this. But I want you to promise to not speak about this to anyone without his allowance. I wouldn't even mention it to him if it isn't really necessary – it just saddens him every time it is mentioned. That means you too, Lee," Gai started and waited until all of them promised to keep quiet.

"Well, as you may know, Kakashi was born a genius – became genin with five, chuunin with six and jounin with twelve. He entered ANBU just before he became fourteen. But all through his life he was followed by the deaths of his most precious ones..." he started his tale about Kakashi and the three teen hung at his lips. As they already suspected it wasn't a happy story and they were a bit surprised how Kakashi was still alive and the person they knew now. It seemed fate didn't allow Kakashi happy moments for long which seemed rather unfair. They also wondered why the jonin never left and abandoned the village for the mistreating he received like Sasuke did so many years later. It made them respect the experienced shinboi even more.

Gai needed some time, hours in fact, to tell the tale as he wasn't one to use short sentences but neither of them complained. When the day turned into early evening Kakashi's story was finally finished and they parted after promising once again to not talk about what they'd heard.

Naruto and Sakura walked back together towards Ichiraku's. They were both hungry and Naruto had convinced Sakrua to go to his favorite place for food.

"Hearing this made me angry about those men once again. Kakashi-sensei doesn't deserve that much bad luck," Naruto grumbled when they settled themselves on the high chairs of Ichiraku's.

"I think there is no one who deserve this much of misfortune but life isn't fair. I'm just glad Kakashi survived everything he'd gone through and kept his sanity," Sakura agreed and their conversation turned to happier subjects.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Kakashi visited the memorial stone after parting from Tsunade and the others at the gate. He welcomed the silence and stood there for who knows how long, honoring his dead friends and comrades. He hadn't spoken to anyone, but this turning to his child body caused some of his worse memories to resurface and made him rather depressed. He tried not to let it show but he suspected that at least Sakura didn't believe him fully. By now he doubted that he would return to his usual age and just hoped he could still age normally. It would be clearly unnerving if he'd been stuck in this body forever.

After some hours he decided he spent enough time remembering the dead and left towards the place he could sense Naruto and Sakura. To his surprise Gai and Lee were also there and he stopped in the bushes, observing the strange quartet, carefully suppressing his presence. When he caught the topic they talked about – or rather Gai talked about as none of the teens could know about it – he was at first angry at his old friend. It wasn't his place to tell this story but then his anger subsided. He should have told the story to his students long ago.

Instead of stopping the Green Beast of Konoha he made himself comfortable in the tree he was in and listened to Gai's story. It was nice to hear it from another perspective and it saddened him a bit to hear how much worry he caused. Sometimes he wondered how he deserved Gai's loyal friendship. Thinking about it, it may be because he never was bothered by the taijutsu-master's strange behavior and accepted him how he was. Most people couldn't understand Gai's unique personality and avoided him as best as they could.

When the four parted Kakashi pondered what to do next and decided to follow his former students. He hoped they would change to happier topics soon as they seemed rather upset. If they wouldn't he would see to it that they would.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Ibiki stared at the bound man at the other side of the glass. He couldn't believe that that excuse of a man had caused so much sorrow in such short time. The copy-nin was quite popular in the village and became even more throughout the last couple of years and during the war. Even other villages acknowledged and respected him. That someone without a grudge against him would use him for an experiment without Kakashi's consent should be unthinkable. But then, the man in front of him had dared to do exactly that and now had to deal with the consequences. And Ibiki didn't intent to make it easy for the scientists. No, Kurai would soon spill every secret he had and hopefully tell them what else he did and to whom. Maybe they then were able to help his other test subjects.


End file.
